The Snow Queen
by Saints among Angels
Summary: In the northern mountains there lies a beautiful queen named Katniss and her little sister Princess Primrose. Sadly Queen Katniss fears that she may hurt her people and her little sister with her powers, so she runs away hoping that she will never hurt anyone again. But other things are at play for the poor snow queen. Read and find.
1. Chapter 1: Like all stories

_Hello everyone I came back from vacation and know that everyone wanted to read another Katniss and Peeta story. I've decided that I will post this story just to make everyone happy. Now to let everyone know that this story will have some concept from the Disney's Frozen, and may have some of the characters from the movie too I haven't deiced yet. For now the story will be center around Katniss and Prim in this chapter, but don't worry there will be more chapters to come. Also I don't own the Hunger Games, or 'Frozen' I only did this for fun._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Like all stories it all starts**_

Once upon a time there was a kingdom in the northern mountains there was a king and a queen that lived in this beautiful place. There the king and queen lived happily but wanted to start a family. And so after a few years the king and queen had their first daughter named Princess Katniss with white blond hair like the snow that would fall in the winter but eyes that were an icy blue like the ocean near the mountains, and then after a couple of years the queen had another daughter named Primrose with blond hair with beautiful golden eyes. Sadly there was a war in the one of the lands so the king had to go help them even though the Queen Everdeen told him not to for fear that something would happen to him, but King Everdeen told his wife that everything would be fine. To help take care of their daughters, to give them love and life but most importantly to help Katniss with her gift. You see Princess Katniss is very special for she was born with the power of snow and ice, but no one knew this for only the king and queen knew of this. After many days and nights the queen didn't hear any word from the king; it made her worry that something had happened, and sadly her instincts came true when one of the royal guards came back. It was Sir Haymitch as he went up to Queen Everdeen and told her that horrible news; that her husband was killed in battle for the sake of peace, and that the one of the lands had agreed to not fight back. Queen Everdeen mourned for her husband for forty days and forty nights as everyone in the castle could see how this was affecting Princess Katniss and Princess Primrose while this was going on. As then the queen remembered what King Everdeen wanted her to do and that was to take care of her daughters and help them in any way she could. So she started to open up to her daughters and did things with them. So here is where the story of two sisters begins with a child hood that would change everything, and so you will see a 7 year old Princess Katniss and a 5 year old Primrose about to do something they shouldn't. And this is how it all began. . .

 _ **In the bedroom and then in the ballroom**_

Princess Katniss was sleeping in her bed when she felt a small had pat her on the shoulder saying "Katniss, Katniss are you awake" as then Katniss grumbled out "Go to sleep Prim" as then she hears her little sister say "Do you want to build a snowman" as then Katniss smile as she got up and out of the bed as she said "Okay, but we have to go in secret okay. And don't make a sound" little Primrose giggled as she shook her head as she followed her older sister out of the room. Down the hallway and to the left making sure that no one heard them. As they both looked both ways they continued to the ballroom; as then Primrose giggled as she held out her cute little hands as she said "Do it, do it" Katniss smiled at her little sister as she said "Okay here we go" as then she let her ice powers come out. It was a sight to see as Prim giggled out "Snow" as then the whole entire room was filled with snow and then Katniss giggled as she said "Okay let's play."

They did everything that you would do outside; both Katniss and Prim build a snowman as Katniss did a cute voice having it say "Hi I'm Snowdrop and I give out warm hugs" as then Prim giggled as she said "Why hello Snowdrop I'm Prim would you like to be my friend" as both girls giggled. Then they build igloos and had a snow ball fights which made them happy. As then Prim climbed up the snow hill and jumped from each one while Katniss used her ice power to help move her, and that is when it happened the everything that changed both Katniss's and Primrose's life forever. Prim was going too fast for Katniss to catch up until by accident her ice power hit Prim on the head which made her fall to the floor with Katniss screaming "Prim" as then she ran over to her while she held on to her. It was then that Prim's hair was starting to have a white blond streak forming while the poor dear shivered. As then Queen Everdeen came into the ballroom and saw the site of her daughters as she said "Katniss what have you done" Katniss looked up as she said "It was an accident" Queen Everdeen picked up Primrose as she looked at one of the guards as she said "Get the horses ready Haymitch we need to leave at once. Take Primrose, we will meet you at the stables" the guard bowed to the queen as he took the little princess and left the queen with Princess Katniss. Katniss looked down to her feet seeing that her nightgown as then she heard her mother say "Katniss look at me please dear" as then Katniss looked up as her mother said "I know what you did wasn't your fault, but you need to know that your sister could have died" Katniss looked down again as she listen to her mother continued "Katniss you will come with us and meet the people that will help us as well as you." As then the queen took Katniss's hand and walked through the palace of their home.

As they were in front of the place there waiting for them was Sir Haymitch with the horses as he said "My lady shall we leave to see the fairies" Queen Everdeen nodded as Katniss looked at them oddly as she thought cutely 'Fairies' as then everyone went on the horses and fled from the palace to go see the magical fairies to help them of what had happened to Prim.

 _ **In the forest of the fray**_

There in the forest was the queen of the fairies appeared in front of her council; Queen Mags looked at her subjects as they came to her with Finnick at her side as he said "I heard word from Queen Everdeen that she is coming and she is bringing her daughters with her to see us. Should we worry dear mother" Queen Mags went to the flower as she sat in front of Finnick as she said "I have a feeling that everything will show to us in due time, and I believe that the queen of the mountains would not have come to us unless it was important." As then the queen saw Queen Everdeen with Princess Katniss on her horse getting off with Sir Haymitch and Princess Prim getting off their horses as well as they were about to go take care of the horses Queen Mags waved her hand and became normal human size as she said "Prince Finnick go retrieve the animal fairies" as then the fairy prince flu away from the queen as she got closer to Queen Everdeen as she said "Tell me what happened" so Queen Everdeen told the fairy queen everything that had happen while the animal fairies took care of the horses.

Prince Finnick appeared human normal size as he said "We must hurry" as then Queen Mags spoke in wisdom "Give me the child" as then Queen Everdeen gave the fairy queen her youngest daughter. As then Queen Mags kissed Prim's head and waved her hand over Prim's head as she looked up at the queen as she said "The deed is done, your youngest daughter will be fine your highness sadly she will only remember the good times that she had with her sister Katniss. Sadly she won't remember that Katniss has powers" Queen Everdeen gave off a sigh but then after a while she said "You mean that my daughter Prim won't remember that her sister Katniss has powers. Oh my poor daughter" as did Haymitch but poor Katniss looked away from them feeling sadden and afraid for her little sister. Queen Mags could see this as she handed over the little princess to Sir Haymitch as she walked over to Princess Katniss as she said "Dear come with me, let me show you something important." As then Princess Katniss took the fairy queen's hand as she led her to a basin as she stood in front of it while Katniss stood there looking at her as the queen fairy continued "My dear child listen to me and listen well you too Queen Everdeen" as then Katniss turned around to see that her mother was standing behind her as the fairy queen continued while waving her hand of the basin "Your gift even though beautiful and raw" there showed an image of a beautiful young lady showing off her ice magic, then Mags said "But if fear take over" as then poor Katniss saw the lady running away from the villagers and the people at the palace as they screamed at the lady. Katniss cried out "No, no mama doesn't let that happen to me please mama." Queen Everdeen held on to her daughter tight as she said "Queen Mags what must we do to help Katniss in any way we can" the fairy queen spoke in kindness "You must show her that love is what will undo her ice magic. Once you do that she shall be fine, but I must ask that you stay a little bit longer Queen Everdeen." As then Queen Everdeen handed over Katniss to Sir Haymitch as the queen said "Take Katniss to our horses, I'll be there in a second" as then Sir Haymitch took Princess Katniss while the queen stayed with Queen Mags.

Queen Everdeen looked at the queen fairy as the queen said "A warning for you dear Queen Everdeen, you must beware of the Frost wizard known as Snow. I have seen him from a far to notice that he has an eye for your daughter Princess Katniss. Snow wants your daughter because of her power, the power to create ice which will be a very bad thing if he gets her. You must be careful my dear queen" Queen Everdeen nodded as she said "Thank you fairy queen, I shall head your warning." As then Queen Everdeen left the fairies and got on her horse with Katniss next to her as both she and Sir Haymitch went back to the castle.

 _ **In the castle**_

Katniss sadly stayed in her room to make sure she didn't hurt Prim anymore, but every once in a while Prim would go up to her sister's room as she said "Do you want to build a snowman" but every time Katniss would say "No" fearing that she would hurt her little sister. Then one day Queen Everdeen was given a message from one of the many lands as she looked at Sir Haymitch as she said "I have to go see King Mellark to see what he needs both him and Queen Mellark might be able to help us with something. I'll need Lacy go get her ready for me" as then Haymitch did what the queen said as then Katniss appeared whispering out "Mother please don't go" Queen Everdeen turned around to her daughter as she put her hands on her as she said "Katniss my dear it won't be long, I have to go and help King and Queen Mellark. It won't be long but please protect your sister one of these days both of you won't have any of each other." Katniss looked down at her shoes sadly for only a moment as she looked back up to her mother as she said "Yes mother" as then Katniss watched as her mother the queen walked out of the palace and down into the court yard. With both Katniss and Prim watching their mother leave the castle from their sites while Prim walked up to Katniss as she said "Do you think that mother will come back Katniss" as then Katniss whispered softly "I hope so" as they were sent back to the castle and out of the cold of winter.

 _ **In the snowy forest**_

Queen Everdeen was on her horse as she was going through the forest; as then she spotted a strange figure standing in front of her as one of her guards spoke to the figure saying "Who goes there" but the figure only looked at Queen Everdeen as he said "Ice statues". As then both of Queen Everdeen's guards were turned in to ice statues as Queen Everdeen yelled out "What have you done to my guards?" The stranger went up to the queen as he said "Queen Everdeen I'm have a proposition for you my dear" as then Queen Everdeen screamed out "Frost wizard Snow", but Snow corrected her by saying "Just Snow my dear, I've come to ask your daughter's hand in marriage for when she becomes of age. I know that you know of the law we made." Queen Everdeen had her horse step back as she yelled out "I agreed to no such thing you monster, I will never agree to you marrying my daughter Katniss. I know what you want with my daughter and I won't let you have her like some object you can toy with" as then Queen Everdeen had her horse start galloping way from Snow.

Snow on the other hand had plans for the poor queen as he waved out his hand as ice came out of it going after the queen. Queen Everdeen looked back as she noticed that the ice was coming after her as she screamed out "No" as then she fell off her horse and down on the snow. Queen Everdeen got up as she noticed that her horse had turned into an ice statue as she screamed at it in horror. Then she tried to run but she couldn't move as she turned around to see that Snow had already gotten to her as he said "Tsk, tsk you are a stubborn lady aren't you. Well I suppose you wouldn't remember the pack that your parents did for me, but none the less it will be honored. I will have your daughter Katniss as my wife and to make sure that I will have her I'm going to take care of you." Queen Everdeen held out her hands to shield herself as she yelled out "No" as then Snow waved his hand over the queen as then she was turned into an ice statue in front of him. He smirked at the site of the now frozen queen as he said "You see I'll have your daughter Katniss and take over the world with her help. And to think you won't be able to see any of it" as then he waved both his hands which made both him and the queen disappear from where they were leaving the statues of the guards and the horse there in the forest.


	2. Chapter 2: The Coronation of

Okay to answer any questions about if this story will be a Katniss and Peeta pairing; yes it will in the later chapters, but not right way. Right now the next couple of chapters will be more dealing with Katniss and her powers along with Prim trying to find her with both Prince Peeta's help and Gale's help to find her sister. I hope that everyone will love this chapter, and to let everyone know that I don't own the Hunger Games, or 'Frozen' because I only did this for the fun of it.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: The Coronation of Princess Katniss**_

 _ **Many years later. . .**_

It had been many years for both Katniss and Primrose; now at the age of 19 Katniss was going to be given the title of queen to govern in her land, and Prim being at the age of 16 she still felt like she had to protect her little sister from not only her but also the evils that could be in this world. Katniss looked out through her window in her room sighing at how care free Prim was doing outside playing with the children in the court yard having such a good time. She touched the window with her gloves in her hands as she sighed again remembering what happened when everyone was asking what happened to her mother; at once Sir Haymitch had gone up to her when it was on her birthday and she was only 8 with Prim only 6 when it happened. Sir Haymitch had gone up to her in secret as he whispered to her _'I have a bad feeling about this Princess Katniss. I'm going to go see to the other guards and see if I can get some help, or even go search for the queen.'_ Katniss held Sir Haymitch's hand as she said in a cute tone _'Please come back safe Sir Haymitch, and please bring back mother'._ That was long ago when Sir Haymitch had taken a couple of the guards with him to do a search for her mother Queen Everdeen, but when he came back he looked at Katniss sadly as he said _'All I could find was the two guards that was with the queen and her horse which all of them have been turned into ice statues. Sadly I couldn't find the queen anywhere.'_ It was then that the people of her kingdom had to pronounce that their mother Queen Everdeen was dead, and that they had to put up a stone tombstone in memory of their mother. Sadly Katniss couldn't go as it would have revealed to her people of her magic; which meant that Prim would have to go in her place, but Sir Haymitch gave her gloves to keep her powers in check that very day.

Katniss sighed again as she put the memory away from her mind as she walked up to the set up that was in front of her. There on the table was a ball of china with crystals and a rod for her to hold but it wasn't the real thing. Katniss whispered only to herself with "Okay, I can do this. All I have to do is pick them up" as then she picked up the objects and said "Hold them for a couple of minutes" as then ice was starting to form as she put them down right away. Katniss sighed again only to herself as then she heard a door open when Sir Haymitch walked in saying "I guess you're not ready yet" Katniss looked up at Haymitch as she said "I am trying to control my powers, but it's just so hard to do with everything that is going on. And I just don't want to let everyone down from this" Haymitch walked up to Katniss as he said "Just breath Katniss" as then Katniss did what Haymitch said as she breathed in and out. Once that was done Haymitch held her hand as he said "I think that your mother would be proud of you Katniss, and you have come a long way too" Katniss sighed again as she said "You don't even know that. No one has ever considered finding her because everyone here believes that she is dead, and what if she is. Why didn't she listen to me about staying here with Prim and I" Haymitch hugged Katniss as he said "I have to believe that your mother would be proud of what you're doing you have come so far, and I have to believe that your mother is alive. I'm not going to give up on finding her" as then released Katniss from the hug as Haymitch walked back to the doorway as he said "Go get ready for the ceremony, and I will send you sister to see you" as then Katniss yelled out "Wait no, don't do that what if Prim sees my powers I can't control them if she's in my room." Haymitch sighed as he said "Look I know that Prim doesn't know about your powers, but would it be so bad if she found out Katniss" Katniss looked away from Haymitch as she said "You remember when we went to the fairies and they told me about how my powers would hurt and scare my people." Haymitch sighed as he said "Queen Mags told you that love will undo your magic, and I believe that if you tell your sister about your magic." Katniss looked back at Haymitch as she said "No, I think it would be best if I don't tell her. But please tell her to get ready for the ceremony." Haymitch left the room as he closed the door for Katniss to get ready for her coronation to become queen.

Katniss went to her closet as she opened the doors to see the dresses that she had. Katniss picked out the dress that she would be wearing in the ceremony; the dress was purple with navy blue jewelry all over the gown as she took it out of her closet and decided that this was what she was going to wear. She sighed as she thought to herself 'Please let this go well tonight" as she got ready for the ceremony."

 _ **In Prim's room**_

Prim came back into the castle to get ready for the ceremony for her older sister's coronation to become queen. Thanks to Haymitch for coming to get her Prim sighed it was like her own older sister didn't really care about her at all, but Haymitch told her that this was an important day for Katniss and that she had to support her. Prim looked at her four post bed with a white canopy on it and a dress laid out for her. As then Prim went up to the bed as she got undressed from her cloths that she wore earlier that were dirty and then the maid walked in on her as she said "Let me help you princess" as then the maid helped Prim into her dress. After a while of helping the maid had showed Prim what she looked like in the mirror. Prim noticed that the dress was a beautiful light blue that matched her eyes as the sleeves were off the shoulders and were beautiful with black shoes to go with them. Prim looked at the maid as she said "Lilly do you think my sister will want to see me" Lilly sighed as she said "I don't know dear princess, but I have faith that she'll be a great queen just like your mother dear. Now there what do you think about your hair" as then Prim smiled as she saw that her hair was in a bun with a braid around it as she said "Thank you Lilly" as Prim turned around to hug the maid.

Prim let go of the maid as she said "I'm going to go see if anyone needs help with the ball" the maid giggled as she said "Good luck Princess Prim". As Prim left the room Lilly felt the chill as she hugged herself as she looked around to see what it was but noting as she ignore the chill as she continued her work.

 _ **In the Ballroom**_

Prim was walking around in the ballroom to see if everything was as it should be when she heard one of the maids say "Did you hear about Prince Peeta? I heard that he is coming to the ball to see the princesses, oh I hope I get a good glimpse from it." Prim walked up to one of the maids as she said "Who is this Prince Peeta?" One of the maids laughed at Prim as she said "He's only the hottest guy in a 10 kingdoms and he'll be here to see you and your sister. Even the king and queen will be coming as well; oh I hope I get to see them too." As then the other maid spoke in a worried tone "But wasn't Queen Everdeen supposed to go see them to help them in any way she could. I heard that was what was supposed to happen, but the queen disappeared mysteriously and that no one knows where she is." Prim looked away from them sadly like she didn't want to hear any more of it until she saw Haymitch come in to the ballroom saying to Prim "It's time, come with me" happy to see him Prim followed him through the palace and to where the ceremony would be.

 _ **In the Ceremony room**_

Everyone was there to see Katniss become queen; everyone sat on the chairs that were in the room waiting for the new queen to be crowned, and Prim stood in the front of the room waiting for her sister to come into the room. As then everyone stood up the minute the doors opened to reveal Katniss and standing with her was Haymitch holding her hand. Haymitch whispered only to Katniss with "Just remember Katniss breath" Katniss took a breath and let it out as they started to walk down the aisle. With everyone watching Katniss walk down they noticed that her gown glittered with the jewels simmering in the lights of the room her purple gown with a little long train, and the sleeves that were off the shoulders with bell sleeves. Even her hair made her look like a goddess that was up with two small braids around her head and then breaded on the back. Everyone watched as Haymitch and Katniss stopped in front of the priest whom Haymitch let go of Katniss with the priest and stood by Prim.

The priest spoke in a kind tone "We are all here to witness Princess Katniss Everdeen become Queen of the Northern Mountains. To have her guide us and govern us to the right direction to where we need to be. Princess Katniss I give to you" as then the priest gestured to the table of the objects that would show her to become queen as the priest continued "The scepter of royalty as well the ball of knowledge. Do you Princess Katniss promise to guide us, and govern us to where we must go" Katniss nodded as the priest continued "To give peace to many of our far lands, and to help those who may need us" Katniss looked over to Haymitch and her sister Prim as both of them smiled at her as she looked back at the priest as she said "I will do my best" as then the priest was about to give her the objects when the priest whispered to her "You have to take the gloves off my lady" while being shaky Katniss took the gloves off as the objects were placed in her hands. As then she turned around for everyone to see her as the priest placed the crown on her head as the priest said "Long live Queen Katniss" as then everyone repeated what the priest said as everyone spoke in unison "Long live Queen Katniss" as then Katniss looked down to see that the objects were starting to freeze as she immediately put the back on the table and slipped back on her gloves as ceremony got done. Everyone cheered as Katniss and Haymitch walked out of the room first with Prim following behind them as Haymitch whispered to Katniss "You did great" as Katniss smiled to him as they left the room.

 _ **In the ballroom**_

It was later in the day and the ball had started in the palace; Katniss sat on the throne while everyone was dancing as then Prim came up to her sister as she bowed to her saying "Your highness" Katniss giggled as she said "Oh Prim you don't have to do that, come sit with me" as then Prim sat next to her sister. After a few minutes both sisters smelled the air as they both said in unison "Chocolate" as then both giggled to each other when King Mellark came up to the girls saying "Is something funny your highness" Katniss looked up as she spoke kindly "No, I'm sorry my sister and I were just talking about that scent that we smelled in the air. How may I help you King Mellark?" King Mellark gestured with his hand to the person that was with him and his wife. As then the handsome young man with the dirty blond hair with the blue eyes and the dark blue suit appeared in front of Katniss and Prim as the king said "Queen Katniss this is our youngest son Prince" as then Katniss gasped as she whispered out "Peeta" as then the king smiled at her as he said "Yes my lady, so you do remember him." As then everything was coming back to her of when they were young even before Prim was born that her and Peeta were child hood friends, but it wouldn't last since she had her powers and there was a good chance that she could hurt him. Katniss watched as Peeta took her hand as he said "My lady" Katniss blushed as she said "Please Prince Peeta, you don't have to do that" as then Prim giggled as Peeta stood back up and stopped kissing her hand. Both the king and queen smiled at their son and the queen as went somewhere else to give their son some moment with the queen. Prim looked somewhere else until she saw what she was looking for as she said "I'm going to go check on something. . . Oh I know Prince Peeta why don't you take my sister for a walk in the court yard." Katniss looked at her sister as she yelled out "Prim" as then Prim giggled again as she walked out on to the dance floor saying "Go have fun Kat" as then both Katniss and Peeta were left alone all thanks to Prim.

Peeta held out his hand as he said sweetly "It would be an honor to take the Queen of the Northern Mountains for a nightly walk." Katniss sighed as she took his hand and started to walk with him out on to the court yard. While that happened Prim smiled at her sister while watching them walk outside; as Prim was about to go to the table with the food she ran into a young man with light brown hair with a white suit as she said "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't" as then she looked into his eyes as he said "No Princess Prim it is my fault, and my name is Prince Crato. Would you like to dance with me princess" Prim felt star struck as she said "Yes" as then they went to the dance floor and started to dance.

 _ **Outside in the court yard**_

Katniss was out on the balcony with Peeta as she was looking out in the distance as Peeta spoke kindly "How have you been, I haven't seen you since the last time I saw you when we were kids." Katniss sighed out "There are a lot of things that has happened since then Peeta" as then Peeta walked up behind Katniss as he whispered to her "I haven't stopped thinking about you Katniss, and I worry about you sometimes too." Katniss turned around to look at him as she said "Worry about me" Peeta sighed as he said "Yes, ever since your mother went missing you've been keeping to yourself it's not healthy" Katniss turned away from him as she continued "Look yes it's true that my mother is dead and" Peeta cut her off as he said "Don't say your mother is dead you don't know that and I don't believe you when you say that your mother is dead" as then Katniss turned back to him yelling out "Well everyone here thinks she's dead so shouldn't I. It hurts that no one is looking for her and it's not fair that I have to raise my sister all alone" as she waved her hand out there was a few ice magic that was coming out of her hand even though she had the gloves on. Peeta noticed that Katniss gasped and looked at him in horror as she whispered out "I'm so sorry" as she was about to run back into the room again Peeta caught her hand as he said "Please don't leave."

Katniss turned around to see that Peeta wasn't scared of her as she said "You're not afraid of me" Peeta shook his head in a no motion as he said "No Katniss, I could never be afraid of you. You're my friend and I want to help you in any way that I can. That is why we're here to help you, and well I don't know if you know about the legend of the two sisters." Katniss looked at him oddly as she said "The Legend of the two sisters? I've never heard of that story what is it" Peeta smiled at her as he continued "Well you reminded me of them Katniss you see there is this queen named Elsa and she like you had a little sister named Anna. Elsa had the ice powers and Anna didn't have any powers at all. Like you and your sister Prim they ruled this land called Arndell. Just like today Elsa would become" as then one of the guards came out of the balcony saying "Your highness you must come quick someone is here to see you." As then both Katniss and Peeta followed the guard back into the ballroom to see who it was that wanted to see Katniss.

 _ **Back in the ballroom**_

As Katniss and Peeta walked in with the guard in front of them Prim came running up to Katniss as she said "Oh Katniss I think I've found my prince his name his Crato and he asked me to marry him" as then Katniss looked at her sister as she said "I'm sorry Prim I can't excepted your blessing, now we will talk about this later" as then Prim started to cry out "Why are you doing this to me I thought we were friends". Katniss stopped where she was along with Peeta and the guard as Katniss turned around looking back at her sister as she said "Excuse me" Prim looked at her sister angry as she yelled out "You heard me Katniss all you ever do is stay in your room and do nothing. You have never considered my feelings or what I wanted to do! We were friends once best friends even until you just left me all alone and locked up in your stupid room. You never once thought of what I wanted, and now I go to tell you that I've found happiness which you said No! Why do you hate me so much" Katniss looked at her little sister with calmly as she said "Alright fine you want to know why you don't have my blessing in my opinion you shouldn't get married to this Prince Crato is because you've just met him. No one should fall in love in one day with someone who they just met, and if you ask me you should I don't know go on a date with him before you decide to marry this guy. I know that I haven't really been there a lot for you Prim but you have to understand that I'm doing these things for your own good. So if you excuse me" as then Prim grabbed Katniss's hand as she said "No, I won't let you shut me out again" as then the glove on Katniss's hand came off as Katniss yelled out "Prim give it back".

As then Prim screamed out "No, why do you have to wear these gloves. What is it that you're hiding from me" as then Katniss got really angry as she said "GIVE IT BACK" as then Katniss waved her hand when something bad happened. Everyone in the room saw ice form on the floor and forming spikes towards the people in the room. Prim whimpered out "Katniss" as everyone in the room gasped at the site when someone yelled out "The queen is a freak" then another said "She's a monster" then another said "She's the Snow Queen" everyone spoke in whispers as Katniss heard every word and it was only going to get worse as she started to cry. Peeta yelled out "Katniss please don't leave" but it was too late as Katniss ran straight to the doors of the ballroom and out them. Prim looked at Peeta sadly as she said "I didn't know she had that power" as then Peeta looked at Prim angry as he yelled out "Do you know what you have done Prim! Katniss now thinks that everyone hates her for who she is, and you may never see her again. And do you know what is worse is the fact that she was supposed to meet this person who was supposed to see her right now, but no you had to go tell her about you and your prince. We have to do something" as then without think Prim looked in the direction where her sister had fled as she started to run after her. As then Peeta yelled out "Prim wait. . . Damn these Everdeen women" as then Peeta looked at the guard as he said "Go find Sir Haymitch, have the other guards tell this person that the queen is sorry that she couldn't see him today and may not be able to see him for a while. Once you find Sir Haymitch tell him everything that has happened he might know what to do, and I'll go after Princess Primrose" as then both Peeta and the one guard went their separate ways.

One of the guards came up to the person that was waiting for the queen as the guard said "I'm sorry my uh" as then the young man with the white hair and the white suit turned around to the guard as he said "Lord Snow young man. Is something wrong" the guard looked at the young man oddly but continued "I'm afraid that the queen won't be seeing you today" but before the guard could continue Snow spoke again "Don't worry I understand" as then the guard nodded to him as he left the evil wizard alone. Snow smirked as he thought to himself _'My plan is going well, and soon I'll have you Queen Katniss very soon will I have you.'_ As then everyone didn't pay attention to the evil wizard as he left the place as everyone talk and made rumors about the queen and her ice powers.


	3. Chapter 3: Queen Katniss runs away

Hi everyone here is the next chapter of the story; the weird thing is that I wrote this chapter really fast, but I'm afraid to say that the next few chapters to come will probably be longer so sorry in advance. Also I have other stories on other sites which I'll probably be working on them once in a while, but don't worry I'll get to this story as well so please don't get mad. Also those of you that maybe "Frozen" fans like me the characters will come later in the story, I don't know where but they will be in the story even though I mentioned them in the previous chapter. Also once again I don't own the Hunger Games, or 'Frozen' and that I only did this for the fun of it.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Queen Katniss runs away**_

 _ **In the Courtyard**_

Katniss ran out of the palace and into the courtyard where all of her people were there looking at her with the greatest respect. As then a woman with a child came up to Katniss as she said "You're Highness are you alright" as then Katniss stepped backwards from the mother and child until her back hit the stone fountain. That is when everyone saw the water get turned into ice as they all screamed in fear; Katniss looked at her people seeing them in fear of her and of what she is, so she started to run again as Prim ran out of the palace saying "Katniss wait, come back." Prim watched as her older sister ran out of the courtyard and down to the piers where all of the boats were at. As then Prim ran after her sister until Prince Peeta grabbed her hand as he said "Prim be careful it might be slippery. Just be careful okay" Prim nodded as she continued to run after her sister with Peeta following behind her; while a little ways back Prince Crato watched as Prim and Peeta went after the queen, and it was then that he had showed his true colors as he walked to the stable that they had at the palace. There taking care of the horses was Gale feeding them when he heard the prince say "That stupid girl, thinking that she could save that monster is beyond me. No wonder that stupid girl said yes to my proposal." Gale wanted nothing but to hit that jerk in the face, but sadly he couldn't do anything sense he was the horse handler and he had to continue to take care of the horses.

Katniss finally got to where the water that was near the sandy beach as then she heard her sister and her old friend coming. Katniss turned around to see them as Prim said "Katniss you don't have to do this, please come back we'll think of something. I didn't mean to take your glove away from you I can fix this" as then Katniss stepped back as she said "No Prim don't come any closer. I might hurt you" Prim tried to get closer to her sister as she said "It's okay I don't care that you have magic ice" as then all three of them heard one of the other guards from the Duke of Trees yell out "Get the monster". But it was too late for Prim to get her sister to come back with her; as then Katniss stepped on the water which made it freeze over, and it was then that Prim watched Katniss run across the water to get away from everyone. Prim fell to the floor as she yelled out "Katniss come back, please oh please come back. . . Oh Peeta what have I done, I didn't mean for her to run away from us and I had no idea that she had powers all I could remember was that a very pretty lady kissed my head. So that is all I can remember what am I going to do" as then Peeta sat next to Prim as he held her hand while saying "I know that everything may seem lost, but I know that you'll think of something. You're the type of person that would never give up, and I think I may know way to help you get Katniss back." Prim looked up at Peeta as she said "You're right Peeta, I have to find my sister and get her to come home. Wait you know away to save my sister, oh no Peeta look" as then both Peeta and Prim watched as everything was turning into a winter wonderland even though it was in the spring time.

Peeta got up as he said "This is really bad we have to head back to the palace and pass out blankets to the people before this gets any worse." As then Haymitch had appeared as he said "Where's Katniss" it was Prim that answered as she turned to face Haymitch "She ran way, but I'm going to get her back" as then Prim walked back up to the courtyard while Haymitch and Peeta followed her to the stable. As Haymitch said "Princess Prim you can't go gets your sister alone, you need to have someone with you at all times. There could be someone out there in the wilderness looking someone like you to come get you, or worse someone from the neighboring lands that could have found out about this and try to us this to their advantage. Princess please let me go find your sister, and you should stay here and" as then Prim went to get her horse Snowflake as she turned around to Haymitch and Peeta as she said "No Haymitch I have to do this I made this mess I have to clean it up, and besides" as then Prim got on her horse as she continued "You are the only one to keep the palace in order. Everyone here trusts you, and I feel like if I stayed here no one will listen to me." Haymitch sighed as he knew that all Everdeen women were stubborn so he held out Prim's cloak as she took it and put it on her with the long heavy sleeves as Haymitch continued "Alright fine if you insist Prim but you're not going to do this alone. Prince Peeta with go with you" Peeta looked at Haymitch as he said "Wait what about my parents, they need to know what's going on" Haymitch looked back at Peeta as he continued "Don't worry I'll explain everything to your parents. But I also want another to come with you both. . . Gale come over here" as then Gale came up to them as he said "You call Sir Haymitch" Haymitch smiled as he said "Yes I want you to go with Princess Prim and Prince Peeta to find Queen Katniss. Since you know your way around the mountains and the forest you will be good at this." Gale nodded as he went to get his horse as well as his sleigh; as then Peeta got his horse Night and got on it as both Peeta and Prim got out of the stables. Haymitch followed behind them as he said "Now be careful you three we don't want what happened last time" Prim nodded as she said "We'll get my sister back" as then they fled to the forest as Peeta followed her while saying "Don't worry Haymitch we're going to bring Katniss back" as Gale followed suit behind them as he waved good bye to Sir Haymitch.

Haymitch sighed as he hoped that they would return with the queen, but something inside him couldn't help it but feel like something was wrong. So Haymitch walked back to the people as he said "Everyone comes into the palace to get warm and guards collect any fire wood that you could find. We need to keep warm winter has come" as then one of the villagers went up to Haymitch as they said "Is it true, does the queen have ice powers" Haymitch sighed again as he said "Look everything will be explained in the palace, now come everyone we need to get warm now." As then everyone followed Haymitch to the palace expect for Prince Crato as he whispered to one of his guards "Follow Princess Prim, Prince Peeta, and their horse rider Gale. Once you find the queen kill her, but make it look like an accident got it" the guard nodded as he went to the stables while the evil prince followed the rest of the villagers back into the palace.


	4. Chapter 4: Katniss's new home

I know that I said that this chapter would be longer, but I couldn't help myself so I wrote this one up. Anyway those who want to know what other stories that I have on this site are "The Fairy Tale: Hunger Games", "Snow's Revenge", "The Little Merman", and "Snow Beauty and the Snow Beast". Besides this story those are the only five that I have on this site. Now as for the other stories that I did are on a site called Adult Fan-fiction and sadly for anyone who is reading this you may not be able to go on it because it's only for someone who is 18 or older to read some of the stuff on their site. So like before I don't own the Hunger Games or 'Frozen' and now on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Katniss's new home**_

 _ **Somewhere in the wilderness**_

Katniss held on to her shoulders to keep the cold at bay, but it didn't affect her like the way her people looked at her. Katniss turned around to see that beautiful night sky where the stars lied and the moon shone its beautiful rays. Katniss looked over in the distance where the kingdom was at as then something came over her something that now that she was alone would never had happened if is ran out of there like the way she did. Katniss started to realize that she could now live a life away from her people; where she could use her magic freely, and not be afraid of using it without hurting anyone she cared or loved. She would never hurt her sister Prim ever again, she would never hurt her people ever again, but then she realized that they called her a monster. A monster is what they thought of her, and that is when she smiled for the first time in her life that she would never have to deal with them ever again. Katniss looked at her one glove as she said "No need for this" as then she pulled it off and let it go into the wind.

Katniss then danced around the snowy top of the mountain as she giggled as she waved her hands everywhere as the ice magic came out. Katniss let it go as the ice flowed out of her hands and had it danced in the air; she then stepped her feet on the snow as it formed a step then she held out her hands both of her sides, and started to climb up the steps as it formed underneath her forming a beautiful stair case. As then She finally got up to the spot in the middle of the mountain as she stumped on foot as she raised her hands up; as then the floors had formed as well as the beautiful walls. Katniss twirled around as everything was coming together with icy glassy walls, with a chandelier and a stair case on both sides of the floorer. Katniss smiled at her handy work as she took the crown off her head as she looked at it for only a second as she thought 'I don't need this either' as then she walked up the stairs and to what seem to be her bedroom and then to the balcony that she had created.

Katniss then through the crown out into the distance as she smile at herself; she was free to do whatever she pleased and she didn't have to hide herself anymore. Katniss then walked back into the room that is hers now as she looked at the mirror that she had created as she said "So I should look the part then shouldn't I" as then Katniss waved her hands all around and lifted her arms up as her magic came in affect. Instead of her gown that was purple and navy blue jewels; it changed into a beautiful gown that went from white to light blue with glittering jewels that came all the down her gown, her shoulders still shown but her bell sleeves where now in tints from white to light blue, and now with a beautiful cape that was see through with glittering jewels throughout the cape. Katniss then put her hands over her hair as then her hair changed from its braids into a beautiful two braids while leaving her hair down and as then a headdress appeared on her head that was Celtic style with blues and white jewels on it.

Katniss smiled to herself as she said "There now I am a Snow Queen and no one has to bother me ever again" as then she walked out of her room to test some more of her powers.

 _ **Somewhere else in the forest**_

Prim looked around to see where they were as her horse walked through the snowy beauty; as then Peeta came behind her as he said "Katniss must have gone this way, but we should stop here Prim our horses need a rest." Prim could only nod to Peeta as she got off her horse as did Peeta as then Gale came to a stop as he said "No a fence princess but I really think you need to take off that gown, look I have a cabin nearby and you could use it to change. Here" as then Gale stopped his sleigh as he grabbed the bag that he had as he handed it to Prim as he took her hand to show her where his cabin was at as Peeta took care of the horses. Peeta looked at the snow as he thought 'I wish I could see you Katniss' as then a fairy appeared in front of him as she said in a kind tone "Are you Prince Peeta Mellark?" Peeta looked at the fairy and noticed that it was small but had a flowery gown as he said "Yes who may I ask you maybe" as then the fairy bowed to him saying "I am Sweet Pea and I was sent by Queen Mags the queen of the fairies to give you a message my dear prince. I was told to tell you that when the time comes you need to bring Princess Primrose to the fairies, and that Katniss must go to the Icy Glaciers to see the truth of about her powers. To see the legend of the two sisters and for them to make their own choices" Peeta looked at Sweet Pea sadly as he said "But how am I supposed to take Prim to see you guys, I don't even know where you guys live at."

The fairy only flue away as she said "You will know and if you need to ask Sir Gale to help you" as then Peeta watched as the fairy disappeared from his site as Gale appeared beside him as he said "Who was that" as Peeta turned to face Gale saying "Her name is Sweet Pea and she was sent by the queen of the fairies. Um do you know them or where they live?" Gale thought for only a second as he said "Oh yeah I was raised by the fairies, so yeah I know where they live why do you ask anyway" Peeta continued "She said that I have to take Prim to see the queen to show her the legend of the two sisters, and that Katniss has to go to the Icy Glaciers to see the truth about her powers. That and if I need help you could help me with it." Gale nodded as he said "Yeah that sounds about right, but the tale about the two sisters it's a legend isn't it" Peeta thought for only a second as it hit him as he said "But don't you see that history is repeating itself. Katniss is doing exactly what Elsa did a long time ago, so we need to find her right away before this gets any worse." Right after Peeta said that Prim came out wearing winter clothes with her hair in two French braids and a cloak with a hood. The colors of her clothes were red, purple and green. As she said "Okay I'm ready let's go save my sister" as then all three of them got back on their horses and went up the path were it went up the mountains.

 _ **In Snow's palace**_

Snow walked back to his home where he was meeting with the statue of Queen Everdeen as he said "You should be happy to know that your beautiful daughters have grown your highness. Your daughter Katniss is now queen and Prim is still a princess, but sadly Katniss ran out of the kingdom. Oh dear did I upset you your highness" even though Queen Everdeen couldn't show any expression Snow laughed at her as he continued "It seems your people aren't quiet taken with the poor queen now, they all seem to think she's a monster and to think that this all could have been prevented if you just told them about it and dear little Prim. Oh well this only makes my plan to get your beautiful daughter Katniss the much sweeter, and oh do I have plans for Katniss and I mean big plans." As then the evil wizard walked past the queen as he went into his palace there to greet him was his pet snow leopard and his snow fox.

He smirked at them as he said "Come my pets let's see how our beautiful Snow Goddess is doing" as then he walked into the next room where he kept the magic snow ball that had a throne next to it. As he sat down in his throne the fox got on his lap as the snow leopard laid next to him as both of them watched the image appeared in the snow ball. There it showed Katniss making things with her magic like a snow person as she let the outside, making sculptures out of ice and so many other things that Katniss was making. Snow smirked at how Katniss progressed in her magic but knew that she would be no match for him as he said "Soon I will have you my Katniss, very soon but for now I'll let you enjoy your freedom for now."


	5. Chapter 5: Prim meets Snowdrop

Here is the next chapter, and I hope everyone will like it. I tried to make it a little different from the movie 'Frozen', and just tell me what you think. So just leave a comment, or a suggestion for me to see I really do like hearing what you think about the story so far. Also once again I don't own the Hunger Games, or 'Frozen' and that I only did this for fun.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Prim meets Snowdrop**_

 _ **Somewhere in the forest, but also getting closer to the mountains**_

Prim got off her horse as she looked at the scenery to see the beauty of what her sister had done; the trees had snow as well as the ground with the willow trees having frost on them making them look like natures jewels, and the lake even though frozen had a look of beauty with the reflection shown off it. Prim spoke in an amazed tone "This is beautiful" behind her was Peeta as he said "You know I've always admired your sister's ability." Prim turned around to see that Peeta was already off his horse as she said "Really? But I didn't even know that you knew about her magic" Peeta smiled at her as he said "I've always known about it was before you were born that we met. Your mother would always take Katniss to my palace where we would play while your mother and my parents would have their meetings. She would always show me her magic and I wouldn't be afraid of it. Sadly for some reason both your mother and Katniss stopped coming over so I never got to see her after what happened you Queen Everdeen. Well until now that is" Prim smiled at Peeta as she said "I'm glad you came, and if someone could help me get my sister back it would be you" Peeta nodded as Gale came from behind them as he said "We're almost there. . . But what is that" as then both Prim and Peeta looked at where Gale was pointing at when they saw it.

There walking around was a cute little snow girl with a round body with little feet and little hands. She had the willow tree's twigs for hair and a cute little pebble for a nose with blue eyes. She was humming something as then she looked up as she said "Oh hello I'm Snowdrop and I give out warm hugs" as then Prim looked at her oddly as she thought to herself 'Something sounds familiar. . . Wait I know' as then Prim spoke out "You're Snowdrop" Snowdrop giggled as she said "Why yes I am, but who are you" as then Prim continued as she got near the little snow girl "My name is Primrose, but people in my home village call me Prim. This is Prince Peeta and Gale with our horses Snowflake, Night, and Cupcake." Snowdrop looked at the two men oddly as she said "Um you don't look like a Cupcake" Gale sighed as he said "No that is the name of my horse, but how do you know about Queen Katniss". Snowdrop giggled as she said "Well mommy made me" all three of them exclaimed "Your mommy?" Snowdrop giggled out "Yes, Queen Katniss is my mommy because she created me from her magic snow. She's so nice and stuff but why do you want to see mommy anyway" Prim looked at the little snow girl as she said "Well I did something that made my sister mad at me for something I did. I just want to apologize to her and have her come home to us. . . So do you know where she is" Snowdrop smiled at them as she said "Of course I can take you to see mommy, but is there any way you guys can tell me about summer" all three of them looked at each other as Gale said "Tell you about summer?" Snowdrop smiled at them as she said "Yes, before I take you to see mommy. I want to know about summer, sadly mommy won't tell me what it is since she let me out of the house but I think it's a big light bulb in the sky that makes everything grow. Please tell me" Peeta smiled at her as he said "Well the big light bulb in the sky is actually the sun and it helps melt the" as then Prim stopped him as she whispered out "Don't tell her that it melts the snow. She'll get upset" but it was too late as Gale sighed out "The sun melts the snow which helps the grass and everything grow. There are you happy now take us to Queen Katniss."

That was the biggest mistake that Gale did as Snowdrop started to whale; as then Prim ran over to the little snow girl as she hugged her while whispering out "It's okay, Gale didn't mean to say it like that. You know what if we go and see my sister I'm sure she could do something about it" Snowdrop looked up at Prim with big blue pouty eyes as she said "You mean it" Prim nodded as Snowdrop said "Okay, come flow me and I'll take you to see mommy. But not Mr. Meanie there" both Prim and Peeta looked at where Snowdrop was pointing at as it was Gale. Gale screamed out "Me? What did I do" Snowdrop shake her hand at him as she said "You were mean to me, so I want you to apologize to me" Gale huffed as he said "I'm not going to apologize to a Snow kid like you, like I did anything wrong." Prim got up from where she was and walked over to Gale as she smacked him across the face as she said "You will apologize to Snowdrop Gale, even Peeta stopped himself from saying that and you knew that would hurt her feelings. Now I order you do apologize" as then Gale sighed as he apologized by saying "Okay fine, I'm sorry that I said that the snow melts happy" Snowdrop giggled as she ran over to Gale and hugged him.

Snowdrop then said "Follow me it's this way" as then all three of them got back on their horses and followed Snowdrop through the forest.

 _ **Somewhere at the mountains**_

Snowdrop had stopped at the edge of the entrance of the mountains as she said "Sorry, but you have to get off the heresies" all Prim and Peeta got off their horses while Gale stayed on the sleigh as he said "Don't worry Cupcake can handle this" as everyone walked through the mountains as they noticed that there were ice spikes everywhere. They watched as Snowdrop was able to get through them with ease. They were all impressed by Snowdrop as it took a while for them to get through all the ice spikes but they finally got through it to the edge of the mountains when Prim said "I guess we have to climb the rocks" but Snowdrop giggled at them as she said "No silly we have stairs" as then they all looked at where Snowdrop had pointed at when they saw it.

There in front of them was a beautiful ice like stair case with beautiful railings with snowflake designs on it, and connected to the stair case was the ledge that they needed to get to. Prim looked at Peeta and Gale as she said "I think that Gale should stay with the horses and Peeta should come up with me" Gale nodded as he said "Okay well be careful when you get up there, only because we don't know how Katniss will react to us now that she's been isolated from everyone." Both Peeta and Prim nodded as both of them looked at Snowdrop as Peeta said "Lead the way Snowdrop" as then Snowdrop nodded as she lead the way going up the stairs with Prim and Peeta following behind her. Each step they took Prim could feel how nervous she felt all she could think was 'How am I going to get my sister back? I mean she didn't even tell me about her powers, so how am I going to do this. I could say I'm sorry, but how will she take it' as then they finally got to the top of the snow ledge where before them the most beautiful castle that they had ever seen was.

The castle had torrents with balconies on each, the door with a snowflake design on each side, the bricks that were made of ice and the windows that were four pants tinted in frost. It looked like it came from a fairytale that were in books that Prim had read at home, and even Peeta said "Oh Katniss if only you could see our faces right now. I can't believe that your sister had done something like this it's beautiful" Snowdrop smiled at them as she said "Oh you should see inside, it's even prettier in there" as Snowdrop was about to open the door Prim stopped her as she said "Wait, Snowdrop I need you to stay out here with Peeta" Snowdrop turned around to Prim as she said "Why?" As then Peeta repeat what Snowdrop said as he said "Yes why Prim" Prim looked down at her snow shoes and then back at both Snowdrop and Peeta as she said "It's just that I feel like I need to talk to my sister alone, and that I want to be the one to fix whatever it is that I did to my sister. Please don't be mad" Peeta smiled at Prim as he put his hand on her shoulder as he said "I understand, and we're not mad right Snowdrop" Snowdrop smiled at Prim as she said "Yes, Aunty Prim I understand and I'll keep daddy company." Peeta smiled at the little snow girl as he let his hand off of Prim's shoulder as he said "But if you need any help what so ever please call us, and we'll come in to help you Prim" Prim nodded as she said "Thank you so much from helping me with finding my sister and for helping me try to get her back it means a lot". Prim looked at the doors as she whispered to herself "Okay here I go" and then opened the doors as she walked through them as the doors closed behind them leaving Peeta and Snowdrop waiting outside for Prim and maybe Katniss to come out.


	6. Chapter 6: Prim and Katniss finally

Here is the next chapter for this story, and like I said before I've been busy with other stories and trying to find a job. But mostly writing other stories; so before I let you continue to read this chapter I'm going to tell you what may happen in the next two chapters, and so just look at this as a little preview of what's to come. Okay so you know that I had said that the Frozen characters were eventually going to be in this story, well surprise they will be in the next two chapters and the two chapters will be split so there will be part one and part two. Basically I'm going to do two chapters that will give Katniss and Prim a look at how they are exactly like how Elsa and Anna are like. The two chapters will be called "The Legend of the two Sisters" which you will all see how the movie 'Frozen' played out and you will all see how Katniss and Prim will react to how they will see the story unfold. So now on with the story and once again I don't own the Hunger Games or 'Frozen'.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Prim and Katniss finally see each other**_

 _ **In the beautiful ice castle**_

Prim had went inside as the doors closed behind her there she saw it all from what her older sister had done; there was a chandelier when you would first come in, two stair cases on each side that met up in the middle and a beautiful sculpture of what Prim thought was Peeta. Prim was in all as she continued to walk around her sister's palace; as then she heard her sister's voice say "Who goes there" as then Prim looked up to see on the middle landing of where the stair case met was her sister Katniss, and she was in all at the way her sister looked. To Prim, Katniss looked like a snow fairy but without wings; with the dress being so long with its colors of white to light blue with glittering jewels that came all the down her gown, her shoulders still shown but her bell sleeves where now in tints from white to light blue, and now with a beautiful cape that was see through with glittering jewels throughout the cape. Prim also noticed that her hair braids into a beautiful two braids while leaving her hair down and as then a headdress appeared on her head that was Celtic style with blues and white jewels on it. As then both Prim and Katniss heard a cute voice say "Sorry Aunty Prim but I wanted to see mommy" as then the cute little snow girl came into the palace as Katniss looked at her oddly. But it was only for a seconded as Katniss said "Snowdrop. . . How did you" as if to answer Katniss as Snowdrop said "You created me mommy" so Katniss just smiled at the snow creature with such happiness, but then looked at her sister for the first time.

As then Katniss whispered out "Prim" as Prim watched her sister walked down the stair case and down to the main floor. Katniss walked up to Prim as she said "What are you doing here? You should be enjoying the summer air at the Palace and having fun" Prim looked at her sister for the first time as she said "Well I just felt so sorry for hurting you that I wanted to say I'm sorry. Oh by the way you look so beautiful Katniss I really like what you did to your hair and everything, but I want you to come home with me." Katniss looked away from Prim as she said "I'm sorry Prim but I can't go back to that place ever again" Prim walked up to her and got in front of her as she said "Why not? Even though I wish that you could have told me about your powers, but Katniss I don't care that you have them that's just what makes you unique. So what if some of the people may have called you some things, it shouldn't matter you're my sister and I love you just the way you are. Do you remember how we would run in the halls in the palace" as then Katniss looked at her sister as she could remember all the good times that they had; from running in the halls, to dancing in the ballroom, and then to when both her and Prim were playing with her magic. That is when it happened as Katniss started to remember how she used her magic to form a winter wonderland; with a snow girl, the skating, and then mountains of snow. As then it was then that it her as she remembered that she hit Prim in the head when they were young, and so she finally decided that she would never hurt anyone again.

Katniss looked at her sister with a firm voice "Prim, I'm sorry but I won't be going back with you" as then she went back up the steps as she left Prim on the main floor. But it was short lived when Prim started to follow her up the steps with Snowdrop following behind her saying "Please we need you, I need you. You have to come back with me there is something else I have to tell you, and I truly believe that you can undo what you did at the palace." As Katniss got to her room with Prim following her she turned around as she looked at Prim as she said "What do you mean that I can undo whatever it is that happened at the palace? Prim what happened to the village when I left" Prim sighed as she continued "Well you see when you left everything thing was put into to winter with deep snow and the weather being really cold. But you can undo it right" as then Katniss had a shocked look on her face as she realized that all she did was make things worse for her and her people. Katniss spoke in a scared tone "Prim I can't" Prim looked at her sister as she said "What do you mean you can't do it?" Katniss turned away from her as she said "I can't do what you said because I don't know how to do it" Prim walked up to her sister and put her hand on her older sister's shoulder as she said "Yes you can Katniss because I believe in you" as then Katniss took Prim's hand off of her as she said "No Prim, I can't do what you are saying. I won't go back there either, now go home and leave me alone." Prim stomped her foot as she said "No I won't leave you alone, you're my sister and I love you why can't you see that" as then Katniss turned around as she yelled out "I WON'T GO BACK EVER" as then a spray of ice had spread around as it hit Prim's heart making Prim yell out "Ah uh-oh. . . My heart" as then Prim grabbed her chest as she fell to the floor.

As then Snowdrop ran up to Prim as she cried out "Aunty Prim. . . Mommy why did you do that" as then Katniss gasped at the site of what she did to her little sister as Snowdrop screamed out "Daddy Peeta come quick Aunty Prim is hurt" as then Katniss turned around to hear the footsteps of someone coming up to her stair case and to her room. To Katniss shocked eyes standing there in front of her was Prince Peeta as he ran over to Prim as he said "Tell me what happened" it was then that Katniss spoke in a weak tone "I got upset Peeta. . . . I didn't mean to hit her with my ice powers, but I told her that I wasn't going back there. . . . My powers hit her in the chest I. . . . It doesn't matter because I won't be going back to the palace where I won't be hurting anyone ever again." Peeta looked up to see the turmoil in Katniss's eyes as he knew that things were only going to get worse if this continues as he said "Katniss I have an idea, but you have to come with me to see the fairies okay. I think they can help you understand more of what you are going through just come with me Katniss" as then Peeta held out his hand to give Katniss as she became shy at first hesitant on giving her hand to Peeta, but as then as she was about to give him her hand something terrible happened.

Something shot at Katniss as she was about to take Peeta's hand; but then she stepped back to her balcony which had missed her as Snowdrop yelled out "Mommy" as then Snowdrop was about to run after Katniss as Peeta said "No Snowdrop go get Gale and take Prim to see the fairies. I'll get Katniss and bring her home now go" with that Snowdrop nodded as she ran out of the room. As then Peeta got up as he yelled out "Come out, I know you were the one that tried to shoot Katniss" as then the person that had tried to shoot Katniss appeared behind in the doorway as the guard stood there in front of Peeta as the guard spoke in an evil tone "Why isn't it Prince Mellark. . . You know my prince never said that I couldn't kill you, since he did tell me to kill Queen Katniss, but why hold it there when I can kill two birds with one stone." Peeta growled out "Prince Crato sent you. . . Then fight me and see if you can stop us." As then the two men started to fight as their swords clashed against each other but little did they know was that Katniss was watching the whole ordeal from the balcony.

 _ **Out on the balcony**_

Katniss stood there looking at her hand as she saw that nothing had hit it she looked back to see Peeta and a guard fighting each other. She watched as Peeta pulled out his sword and protected himself with it as the guard that he was fighting with pulled out his sword and tried to hit him with it. Katniss screamed out "Peeta" as then Katniss throw her ice powers across the floor making a shield for Peeta and her leaving the guard on the other side. She ran over to him as she said "Peeta did I hurt you with what I did" Peeta looked at her with a smile as he said "No I'm okay but this guard was sent by Prince Crato to kill you Katniss." Katniss looked at the guard as she said "I knew there was something not right with that prince. But why does he want to kill me it doesn't make any since" Peeta looked back at the guard as he said "I don't know, but we have to get out of. . . Oh no look out Katniss" as then the guard stabbed his sword in the where the doorway met the room to the balcony making a crack on the floor. As it split apart Peeta grabbed Katniss and both of them ran over to the edge of the balcony. As the guard slashed the ice shield he took out his cross-bow and arrows as the guard shot on of his arrows towards both Peeta and Katniss.

It was then that the guard watched as the part of the balcony crumbled as both Katniss and Peeta fell to their doom while he heard them scream and yell as they fell to the cavern below them. The guard smirked as he said "Won't my prince be pleased to hear that Queen Katniss and Prince Peeta died together" as then the guard left the room that once was Katniss's room. As then the guard went down the stairs and out of the palace then he walked down to the stair case that was connected to the ledge. Then he got back on his horse and ran back to Everdeen palace to go tell his prince just what happened.

 _ **Outside of the snow palace**_

Snowdrop tried to help Prim down the stairs and to the entrance of the door as she called out "Gale, Mr. Gale please you have to help me with Aunty Prim". Gale busted the door opened to see that Snowdrop was holding Prim up the best that she could and that Prim was shaking like a leave but Gale noticed that Prim's hair that once only had a streak of white was now in fact completely white. Gale ran over to Prim as he said "Snowdrop give me Prim" Snowdrop gave Prim to Gale as he picked Prim up bridal style as he said "Snowdrop we have to get out of here. Where is Peeta" Snowdrop looked down at her feet as she said "Daddy's with mommy, and he said that you have to take Aunty Prim to see the fairies". Gale nodded as he continued "Okay then that is what we'll do. . . Wait what is that" as then all three of them heard a cracking noise coming from upstairs as Gale yelled out "Snowdrop go get out of here we'll follow you" as then both Prim and Gale followed Snowdrop out of the palace and down the stair case where the ledge met the other ledge.

As they finally got to the landing of the other ledge that met up with the other Gale, Prim, and Snowdrop looked up to see two figures falling to their doom as both Prim and Snowdrop yelled out "Noooooooooooooo". As then both girls heard Gale say "We need to get out of here now" they all went to the horses as Gale put Prim on the sleigh and covered her up with blankets. Then Gale looked at Peeta's horse as he said "Return home now" as then the horse did what Gale said and gallop as it disappeared. Gale went up to Snowdrop as he said "I need you to help with Prim's horse, is there. . . Come over here Snowdrop, and stay with Prim" as then Snowdrop did what Gale said as she sat with Prim on top of the blankets. As then all three of them were hidden by the rock structure thanks to Gale as they noticed the guard coming into view. They watched the guard look around as it noticed the horse that belonged to Prim; as then the guard got on his horse as he said "Well I guess I'll have to add on that Princess Primrose is dead too along with that ass Gale too. Now to make sure no one knows" as then the guard took his cross-bow and shot Prim's horse down as he ran off in the other direction. Prim started to cry as she whimpered out "Someone has to save Snowflake" Gale put his hand on Prim's shoulder as he said "I'm sorry Prim but we have to move. If you want to I know that this will be mean, but I can put Snowflake out of her misery" Prim cried even more as Snowdrop said "You don't have to do that Mr. Gale." Gale looked at her oddly as both him and Prim watched as Snowdrop went up to the horse and placed a hand on the horse's wound.

As then the wound got smaller and smaller until it was gone. That is when Gale and Prim watched as Snowflake got up and started to walk around as Snowdrop said "There you're free go run" as then the horse ran away from them. Snowdrop walked back to Gale and Prim as Gale said "How did you do that" as then Snowdrop smiled at him as she said "I don't know but it just happens. Can we go see the fairies now" Gale nodded as he said "Okay come on sit with Prim" as then Snowdrop sat with Prim as Gale cracked the wipe as he said "Come on Cupcake mush" as then Cupcake did what Gale wanted and lead the way to where all three of them needed to go.

 _ **Somewhere in the cavern**_

Both Katniss and Peeta were saved by the huge snowman monster as Katniss said sweetly "Thank you Marsh" as then the monster nodded at Katniss as it put her down as well as Peeta; as then Peeta said "It looks like we can't get back up to where we were at, but I think there is a place we can go that might help us with your powers." Katniss went up to Peeta as she said "Okay lead the way Peeta, but where is this place that you have to take me" as then Peeta turned to her as he said "My family and I have met these ice trolls that could help us, and they might be able to help you with your powers." As then both Peeta and Katniss were about to leave when Marsh moaned as Katniss said "If you can go back to the ice palace and stay there. If anyone comes by do whatever you can to keep them away from the palace." As then Marsh nodded to them as both of them left Marsh to try to walk back up the mountain; Katniss looked at Peeta as she walked with him up the snow path as she said "I didn't get a chance to say thanks to you. . . So thank you Peeta for saving me" Peeta replied back with "Don't thank me yet Katniss, not until you see the ice trolls. Then you can thank me when you have the chance" as then they continued up the snow path to where Peeta was talking about to where the ice trolls lived.


	7. Chapter 7: The Legend of the two sisters

Here is the next chapter of the story, and like I said in the other chapter there will be two chapters with the same name but will be Part 1 and Part 2. This part of the chapter and the next one to come will be where the Frozen characters will come in. This is going to help Prim and Katniss understand some things about themselves with the help of Anna and Elsa. I really hope I did a good job on this chapter and the next one to come I was really trying to remember some things from the "Frozen" movie the best that I could, and I hope you all will like it. Once again I don't own Hunger Games, or 'Frozen' and please leave a comment in letting me know what you think I really would like that very much. Now on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: The Legend of the two sisters**_

 _Part One_

 _ **The Glaciers of the ice trolls**_

Katniss and Peeta finally got up to the entrance of what seemed to be a temple that was inside of a glacier, but then a blue troll came out of it wearing a white gown. It looked at Peeta and Katniss as it said "Oh goodness Prince Peeta I didn't think to see you today. Your parents said that you were going to see us after the coronation why have you come so early. . . . . Oh my Queen Katniss" as Katniss and Peeta got near the troll bowed in front of her as well as Peeta as the troll stood right up as it said "It is an honor to have you here come our head chef will want to meet you." Both Katniss and Peeta followed the troll inside the temple; as they went in Katniss looked around to see that it looked like her palace but there was only little difference was that everything felt very holy and peaceful. In the middle of the temple was a petal stool as the other trolls were taking care of the temple, and then a wise figure came down the steps that they had in the temple as Katniss and Peeta looked at him as he moved in front of them as he said "Hello Prince Peeta, and Queen Katniss it's so good to see you finally may I ask what brings you here my lord and lady". Peeta went up to the elder troll as Peeta said "Master Glen I have come to you to ask for some assistance with Queen Katniss. You must show her the Legend of the two sisters please" Master Glen held out his hand to Peeta as he looked at Katniss as he continued "So you're the one with the ice powers. My cousin the Elder troll from the Rock clan has seen something just like this, come with me and I will show you."

Katniss followed Master Glen to what seemed to be a glaciers of mirrors and as the wise old troll used his staff as he hit it on the floor images had started to appear on the walls of the glaciers. Katniss looked up to see that it was the legend that Peeta was talking about it was the story of the two sisters as then Master Glen spoke wisely "Come Queen Katniss and see the truth behind your magic." Katniss watched as the images played out of what the story was telling her.

 _ **The Story of Elsa and Anna**_

 _In the very beginning Katniss saw a little girl with white hair just like her, and big blue eyes and was wearing a blue nightgown. As then Katniss saw another little girl that was a little younger than the other little girl that had strawberry blond hair with blue eyes with a yellow nightgown. Katniss gasped at the site it was as if she was watching herself and Prim, but the only difference was that her sister had gold eyes not blue eyes. Katniss watched in amazed as the story unfold the little girl whispered out "Elsa . . . Elsa, Elsa are you awake" as then little Elsa spoke sleepy "Anna go back to bed" as then little Anna said "I can't the sky is a wake so I am awake and that means that I have to play" as then little Elsa pushed Anna off her bed as she said "Go play by yourself" as then just like how Prim said it to her little Anna said "Do you want a build a snowman?" As then little Elsa woke up and got out of bed as they both they went out of the room and down the stairs as Anna giggled as Elsa did a quiet sign until they were in hall then went into the ballroom. Little Anna called out "Do it Elsa do it do the magic" as then just like Katniss little Elsa said "Okay ready" as then little Anna shook her head as she the sprayed her ice magic all over the ballroom floor._

Katniss looked at Master Glen as she said "Elsa is just like me, she has ice powers too doesn't she" Master Glen nodded at the response as he said "Please my queen continue watching the images" as then Katniss did was the wise troll asked as she continued to watch the images again. _Little Elsa and little Anna played in the snow; making snow hills, sleighing down them, and then making a snowman. Katniss watched as little Elsa did the voice of the snowman by saying "Hello my name is Olaf and I like warm hugs" which made little Anna giggle as little Anna said "I love you Olaf" as then both Elsa and Anna skated with Olaf in the ballroom as this made Katniss smile too just remembering how her and Prim were doing that when they were young. As then Katniss watched in horror as what was going to happen next as little Anna ran across the little snow hills as little Elsa kept forming them; each one Elsa did as Anna went faster and faster running across each hill as little Elsa yelled out "Anna not too fast I can't keep up" it was then that Katniss saw that like her Elsa slipped on the ice as then Katniss yep as she saw as history was repeating it's self as Elsa yelled out "No" as then she tried to save her little sister but instead she hit her in the head with her ice powers. As if in unison both Katniss and Elsa cried out "NO" Katniss watched as little Elsa ran over to Anna as she held her sister in her arms it was then that Katniss saw Elsa's parents the king and queen that came running into the scene._

Katniss looked at Peeta as she held out her hand as Peeta walked over to her and held it as he said "That is the King and Queen of Arendella and Elsa as well as Anna are the princesses there too." Katniss got close to Peeta as they continued to watch the images again _little Elsa looked up at her parents as she said "It was an accident I didn't mean to. . . I'm sorry Anna" as then both Katniss and Peeta watched as the king and queen took Elsa and Anna somewhere up north where the mountains met the valley. There the king spoke "Please my daughter" as then the rock trolls appeared as the Grand papa troll went up to the king and queen as he said while looking at Elsa "Your majesty born or curse with this power" it was the king that said "Born and they are getting stronger" as the Elder troll continued "Give her to me. . . Good thing that it wasn't the heart for it is hard to change, but the head is easy to pros waded" as then the queen held out her daughter as the elder troll put his hand on Anna's head and used some kind of magic to show images to Elsa as well as the king and queen. The elder troll spoke as he did this "I suggest that we'll take all memories of magic just in case but don't worry I'll leave only the fun" after he had done that he had put the magic back into Anna. Katniss watched as Elsa said "So she won't remember that I have magic" it was Elsa's father that said "It's for the best" the elder troll spoke again "Elsa your powers will only grow, there is great beauty in it but great danger." Elsa gasped as the elder troll spoke again while showing her some magical images "You must learn on how to control it, for fear will become your enemy" as then Katniss gasped at what the elder troll had just said as the king said "No we'll stop it, I'm sure that she'll be able to control it by then but until then" Katniss looked at the king mad that he said that he would keep the staff to a minimum, that no one from the outside of their village would see Elsa, and that they would keep Elsa from Anna._

Katniss looked at the Master Glen as she said "Why would the king do that? My mother never did that to me, but I" as then Master Glen looked at Katniss wisely as he said "But you were still afraid of hurting Prim weren't you" Katniss nodded as the glacier troll continue "Even though Queen Elsa's predicament is different from yours it is still the same for the both of you. Either one of you wanted to hurt anyone which is way fear took over and both of you felt like you needed to be alone. Now my queen please continues watching more" Katniss nodded as she watched as the images played out again.

 _ **In the forest of the fairies**_

Gale, Snowdrop and Prim were in the forest as Gale yelled out "Please Queen Mags we need your help" as then the fairy queen appeared in front of them with Prince Finnick appeared next to them as he said "Mother, Prim's heart". The queen of the fairies spoke in a wise tone "Gale follow me" as then they followed the fairy queen as she led them to the petal stool and an alter as the queen spoke again "Please lay her on the alter" Gale did what the queen asked as she went up to Prim and placed her hand on her chest as she said "I fear it is worse than fear. I'm afraid that if you my dear Prim will be turned to ice" as then Prim gasped out "Turned to ice" the queen nodded as she said "Yes, the only way to save you is true love. The key is true love that will undo what has been done" Prim sat up as she shivered but didn't let that affect her as she said "Will it save my kingdom too. . . . I mean will it undo what Katniss did to it" Queen Mags smiled at Prim as she said "Yes of course my dear, but it will not be easy Prim. She needs to know and so do you now come with me I need to show you something". As then Prim followed the fairy queen to the petal stool as Queen Mags placed a finger on the water to show the images to Prim, Gale and Snowdrop.

It had shown them everything that Katniss had seen with the glacier troll; from little Elsa and Anna playing in the snow ballroom, seeing Elsa accidently hitting Anna with her ice powers, to watching the rock troll heal Anna, and then watching the king say _"No we'll stop it, I'm sure that she'll be able to control it by then but to make sure that it does. We'll leave the staff to a minimum, to make sure that Elsa will have no contact with the outside world, and most importantly we'll keep her away from Anna"_ as then Prim yelled out "No, that stupid king! Why do that it's more important to have Elsa and Anna be together" but Queen Mags said "Well did you and Katniss stay together" Prim looked at the fairy queen as she said "Well no" then fairy queen spoke again "Please don't go blaming the king, for he was only doing what he thought was best for Elsa and Anna. The same way that your mother was trying to do for both you and Katniss" Prim sighed as she looked back to watch more of the images.

 _ **Continuing of the story of Elsa and Anna**_

 _Years went by as Elsa and Anna grow; from little girls into young ladies Prim watched as the king and queen were giving Elsa gloves. Just like her sister Katniss as they told young Elsa "Conceal don't feel, don't let it show" Prim looked down at the ground after a while but then looked back at the images again. It was then that the Anna was saying goodbye to her mother and father as then went down the stairs that they saw Elsa. Elsa looked at them as she said "Do you have to go" as Prim gasped as she realized that even Katniss told her mother that too just before she left the palace. As then both the king and queen told Elsa that everything will be alright and that they would be back soon; but that never happened as both Anna and Elsa heard news that their parents were died at sea. Prim watched sadly as tears formed in her eyes as she watched as Anna sang out "Elsa. . . Please I know you're in there, people are asking where you've been. People are saying 'Courage' and I'm trying to. . . I'm right outside here for you just let me in. We only have each other. . . . Just you and me, what are we going to do? Do you want to build a snowman?" Prim cried as did both of the sisters Elsa and Anna in the image as Gale went up to her hugging her as she heard them both crying._

Queen Mags smiled sadly as she said "Yes if only Elsa knew that Anna was really there for her. If only the wise rock troll explained more of what he had said maybe things would have been different for the sisters." Prim looked back at the fairy queen as she said "But they're both hurting, why won't Elsa open up to Anna? Why didn't she just opened that door and hugged her sister they need each other" the fairy queen spoke again "But like I said before Elsa was scared of hurting her sister, so she was taught to keep her sister away from her. She was upset when their parents died as her powers shown in the room. But isn't that what happened to you and Katniss" as then it hit Prim; this did happen to her and Katniss as her own older sister kept to herself in the room most of the time. Keeping her away from her, it was obvious that everything was happening the same away that happened to Elsa and Anna. As then Prim looked back at the images as it showed her more of what was to come.

 _It was the coronation of Elsa becoming queen the same way Katniss had become queen in her kingdom. There in the palace of the ballroom was a party where Elsa and Anna were in just like her and Katniss were in. Elsa was standing there watching the whole thing as one of the guards took Anna to stand next to her sister as both of them said hi to each other. Prim watched as both of them smelled together as they both said in unison "Chocolate" as they both giggled; as then the duke came up to the two ladies as he spoke to them, then after a while he took Anna's hand and danced with her. But Prim could tell that Anna was feeling the pain of the duke hitting her feet; it was then that a handsome brown hair prince came up to Anna and asked her to dance with her and so she started to dance with the handsome prince named Hans. Then Prim watched as Anna went out the ballroom with Hans, and then she watched as they played around in the portrait room, the halls of the palace, and then they went outside. After watching this Prim was starting to feel like that this even happened to her with Prince Crato. It was then that Prim saw that Hans had taken Anna to a beautiful waterfall place with flowers and grass as then Hans said "Anna I know that this is crazy but will you marry me?" It was Anna's turn to answer Hans as she said "You know what is crazier. . . Yes" Prim smiled at that how Hans and Anna were happy just like her and Crato._

 _As they both returned from their secret place Anna and Hans went up to Elsa to tell her the great news. Anna and Hans went around some people until they finally got to Elsa as she said "Elsa. . . I mean Queen Elsa me again may I present Prince Hans from the southern isles" as then Hans said "Your majesty" then both of them said in unison "We would like. . . Your blessing of our marriage" it was then that Prim saw Elsa's reaction as she said "Marriage?" As Anna said "Yes" then Elsa replied back with "I confused" as then Anna explained "We haven't worked out all the details but we'll need two days to plan the ceremony and ice cream. . . Wait would we live here" Elsa looked at them shocked as she said "Here?" As Hans and Anna were just as happy as they were talking about his 12 brothers living in the palace when it became short lived when Elsa said "No, no, no. . . No brothers are going to live here and no one is getting married." Anna looked at her sister sadly as she said "Wait what" as Elsa said "May I talk to you please . . . Alone" Anna looked at her sister sternly as she said "No if you have something to say you can say it to both of us" while holding Hans arm. The next thing that happened made Prim realize that this was dejvu as Elsa said "Fine you just can't marry a man you just met" Anna replies back with "You can if it's true love" then Elsa said "Anna what do you know about true love?" Anna argued back with "More than you do all you do is shut people out" Elsa sighed but answered back with "You asked for my blessing but my answer is no. . . Now excuse me" as then Hans was about to put his hand on Elsa as he said "Your majesty. . . If I" Elsa not looking at Hans said "No you may not. . . The party is over close the gates" as she walked away Anna ran after her sister while yelling out "Elsa no wait" as she took her glove then Elsa yelled back saying "Give me back my glove Anna" then Anna had said "Elsa I can't live like this anymore" then Elsa looked at her sister sadly as she said "Then leave". Prim watched as it had exactly happened to her and her sister Katniss as it played out._

 _Prim watched as Anna and Elsa were arguing just like her and her sister did. As then Elsa did exactly what her sister did as she throw her ice magic across the floor as she said "Enough" it was then that everyone saw her magic everyone gasped at the site of the ice magic. The duke was the one that called Elsa a monster as Prim heard Anna say "Elsa" as then everyone watched as Elsa fled the ballroom and out in the court yard where all her people were waiting for her to come out. Each of them said "Queen Elsa", "It's her", "Queen Elsa your majesty", and the woman with the baby said "Your majesty are you alright?" Prim watched as Elsa back away from everyone as she placed her hand on the fountain as her ice magic happened again making the fountain made a beautiful sculpture making everyone in the court yard gasp at Elsa. As Elsa turned around to see that the duke was with his guards yelled out "There she is" as Elsa said "Just stay away from me" as she accidently used her ice powers to blast at the duke as he fell and then looked up as he said "Monster, monster" as everyone gasped even more as Elsa looked back at them as they all looked at her in fear. It was then that Prim watched as Elsa ran out of the court yard just like her sister did and down the stairs to where the water met the land. As then Anna yelled out "Elsa, Elsa" for a brief moment Elsa looked back behind her as she edged herself on the water. That was when she realized that she had frozen it when she heard her sister Anna say "Elsa stop please" without looking back Elsa stepped on the water making it freeze, and without looking back she ran across the water while making it frozen to get to the other side. Anna looked at the direction that her sister went helplessly as Hans held on to her as both of them watched as the whole entire bay was completely frozen by Elsa's magic._

 _Prim watched as Anna and Hans went back to the court yard as Hans asked Anna "Are you okay" Anna replied back with "No" then Hans said "Did you know" Anna looked back at him saying "No I didn't" as they finally went up to the duke as he yelled out "The queen has cursed this land. . . . You need to go after her" as Anna said "No" as the duke hid behind the guards as he said "You is there sorcery in you are you a monster too?" Anna looked shocked at him as she said "No, no I'm ordinary" as Hans said "Yes, but in the best possible way" as Anna continued "My sister is not a monster" as the Duke yelled out "She nearly killed me" as Hans said "You sipped on some ice" as the Duke said "Her ice" as Anna said "It was an accident. . . . She was scared she didn't mean to do this. She didn't mean for any of this to happen, it was my fault I pushed her so I should go after her." As then Hans said "What" as Anna said "Bring me my horse please" as she was about to go to her horse Hans stopped her as he said "It's too dangerous Anna" as Anna looked back at Hans as she said "Elsa is not dangerous, I'll bring her back and make everything alright." As the one guard from her palace helped her put on her cloak as Hans said "I'm coming with you" as Anna said "I need you here to protect Arendella" as Anna got on her horse Hans said "On my life" as Anna said to all her people "I leave Hans in charge" as everyone looked at them Hans said "Are you sure that you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt" as Anna finished it with "She's my sister, she would never hurt me" as then Prim watched as Anna rode off into the distance to go find her sister Elsa._

Prim looked back at Queen Mags as she said "Everything that has happened to Elsa and Anna has happened to me and my sister Katniss. Why are you showing this to me, why show me this" Queen Mags walked up to Prim as she said "You have to understand as to why your sister Katniss didn't want to hurt you or anyone else. Why her and Elsa are exactly alike in where their powers lye and why you and Anna are the same as well." Prim looked at Queen Mags oddly as she said "What do you mean by that" as Queen Mags said "You and Anna are the same to the naïve to what is around you. Both of you believe that the princes that both of you have met are in love with you when they are not" Prim looked at her oddly again as Queen Mags said "Please Prim you must finish the legend, so please watch" Prim nodded as she looked back to the images as it all played out.


	8. Chapter 8: The LOTTS Part two

Okay, I'm really sorry for putting this up so late and I wanted to make sure that I had some of the lines right in "Frozen" before I put this up. Not only that but I may not put up a new chapter right away, because I'm going to have a job at a warehouse and it's seasonal so I could put one up after Christmas. I'll have to wait and see about that; now I want everyone to know that if it looks like it's not done don't worry some of the characters will meet back up in the next chapter. So just like before I don't own Hunger Games or 'Frozen' so on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: The Legend of the two sisters**_

 _Part Two_

 _ **In the Temple of the Glacier trolls**_

 _Katniss had saw exactly as to what happened to Elsa at her ball; which had happened to both her and Prim just like how it happened to her and Anna. Katniss watched as Elsa ran away from her sister Anna and Hans. Elsa went up snowy mountains as Katniss watched as Elsa walked up to mountains and started to sing; "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a foot print to be seen, a kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside, couldn't keep it in, heavens know I've tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl that you had to be. Don't let them know; well now they know. Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door". Katniss could feel every truth to what Elsa had just said for she too felt that way. To just let it go and to let her powers shine for once that is why she left her palace and her sister to just be herself. As then she looked back to see more of Elsa's preaching to the snowy heavens of just letting herself be herself._

" _I don't care, what they're going to say, let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway." As then Katniss watched as Elsa continued to run up the mountain as she heard Elsa sing out "It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small, the fear that once controlled me, can't get to me at all. It's time to see what I can do, to the limits and break through, no right, no wrong, and no rules for me." Katniss watched as Elsa stepped onto the snowy stair case as she said "I'm free" then watched as the snow turned into an icy stair case. Then Katniss watch Elsa continue her ice magic "Let it go, let it go, I'm one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go, you'll never see me cry, here I stand and here I'll stay, let the storm rage on." As then Katniss watched as Elsa stepped on the ground just like she did as the ice palace had formed as Elsa said "My power flurries in the air and into the ground, my soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around, and one thought crystalizes like an icy blast. I'm never going back, the past is in the past, let it go, let it go, and I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go, let it go, that perfect girl is gone, here I stand in the light of day, let the storm rage on. . . . The cold never bothered me anyway" throughout the whole thing Katniss saw as Elsa changed her outfit just like how she did with the blue-teal gown with sleeves that were off the shoulders and the long cape that was connected to the gown. Then there was a slit in the gown which was different from Katniss's and her hair was in a braid with snowflakes going through it. Then just as Elsa finished that phrase Katniss saw her on the balcony of the ice palace as she said it. Katniss then saw how once Elsa said "The cold never bothered me anyway" and then turned around as she headed back into the palace while the door closed behind her. Katniss smiled at that because that was how she felt; being free to do what she wanted to do, to not hurt anyone with her powers and to just be herself._

Katniss looked at Peeta as she said "I know how Elsa felt, that song she was singing, the way she felt like that she had to feel perfect, and to not be able to be herself. That is exactly how I felt at the palace; I didn't want to hurt anyone, not even my sister and well that is why I ran away" as then Master Glen chimed in with "Did you think that was a good choice?" Katniss looked at the elder ice troll as she said "Well at the time yes" then the elder ice troll continued "Elsa felt that way too, she didn't even think how that would make her own little sister Anna feel. Now I'm not saying that this was Elsa's fault, but rather the king and queen. If they had just showed Elsa to not hide her powers, and explained things with Anna then maybe this probably wouldn't have happened the way that it did. Katniss please continue watching there is more to see" Katniss nodded as she turned around to watch more of the images of Elsa and Anna again.

 _As then the image changed from Elsa to Anna; but then it did a split screen as it not only showed Anna but it also showed Prim her sister. With Anna, Katniss saw her with her horse going through the snowy valley that met up to the mountains but the snow had become so deep that she couldn't get through so she had to get off her horse and was going through the path when the snow hit her because of the tree she was under making the horse flee. Anna yelled out "No, no, no" then she sighed as she got up from where she was at and walked through the snow while complaining about how her sister didn't tell her about her powers and how Elsa's powers should have been a magical tropics. Then in the split screen where it showed Prim_ _looked around to see where they were as her horse walked through the snowy beauty; as then Peeta came behind her as he said "Katniss must have gone this way, but we should stop here Prim our horses need a rest." Prim could only nod to Peeta as she got off her horse as did Peeta as then Gale came to a stop as he said "No a fence princess but I really think you need to take off that gown, look I have a cabin nearby and you could use it to change. Here" as then Gale stopped his sleigh as he grabbed the bag that he had as he handed it to Prim as he took her hand to show her where his cabin was at as Peeta took care of the horses. Peeta looked at the snow as he thought 'I wish I could see you Katniss' as then a fairy appeared in front of him as she said in a kind tone "Are you Prince Peeta Mellark?" Peeta looked at the fairy and noticed that it was small but had a flowery gown as he said "Yes who may I ask you maybe" as then the fairy bowed to him saying "I am Sweet Pea and I was sent by Queen Mags the queen of the fairies to give you a message my dear prince. I was told to tell you that when the time comes you need to bring Princess Primrose to the fairies, and that Katniss must go to the Icy Glaciers to see the truth of about her powers. To see the legend of the two sisters and for them to make their own choices" Peeta looked at Sweet Pea sadly as he said "But how am I supposed to take Prim to see you guys, I don't even know where you guys live at."_

 _The fairy only flue away as she said "You will know and if you need to ask Sir Gale to help you" as then Peeta watched as the fairy disappeared from his site as Gale appeared beside him as he said "Who was that" as Peeta turned to face Gale saying "Her name is Sweet Pea and she was sent by the queen of the fairies. Um do you know them or where they live?" Gale thought for only a second as he said "Oh yeah I was raised by the fairies, so yeah I know where they live why do you ask anyway" Peeta continued "She said that I have to take Prim to see the queen to show her the legend of the two sisters, and that Katniss has to go to the Icy Glaciers to see the truth about her powers. That and if I need help you could help me with it." Gale nodded as he said "Yeah that sounds about right, but the tale about the two sisters it's a legend isn't it" Peeta thought for only a second as it hit him as he said "But don't you see that history is repeating itself. Katniss is doing exactly what Elsa did a long time ago, so we need to find her right away before this gets any worse." Right after Peeta said that Prim came out wearing winter clothes with her hair in two French braids and a cloak with a hood. The colors of her clothes were red, purple and green. As she said "Okay I'm ready let's go save my sister" as then all three of them got back on their horses and went up the path were it went up the mountains._

Katniss looked at Peeta as she said "You knew about this" Peeta looked at Katniss sweetly as he said "Yes I did and Prim is with both Snowdrop and Gale talking to the queen of the fairies. I was told to bring you here to save you and to have Prim understand some things. So how about we finish watching this okay" Katniss couldn't help it as she walked up to Peeta and kissed him sweetly as tears came down on her face as she whispered out "Yes" as both Peeta and Katniss looked back at the image to see more of what happen to Anna.

 _As then Anna found a cabin kind of shop called 'Wandering Oaken's Trading Shop and Sauna' there Katniss watched as Anna went in and got some stuff like a winter dress, cloak, boots, and gloves. All of the sudden a handsome young blond hair man came in the shop to get some stuff to but didn't have enough money to pay for all of it as the owner kicked him out. Katniss watched as Anna found the young man and his reindeer in a shed like house and gave them the stuff that they needed. In order for them to keep the stuff they had to help Anna find her sister Elsa. Katniss found out that the young man's name was Kristoff and his best friend reindeer is named seven. Katniss watched them journey through the winter wonderland as the finally got through a bunch of beautiful trees that had its branches have a tear drop effect on them. As then they hear a voice say "Yellow, wait not yellow in snow. . . No, no" then they heard laughter behind them as they all turned around to see that in front of them was a little snow man. All of the sudden Katniss watched as Anna and Kristoff freaked out by kicking the little snow man's head for a while until Anna gets its head back on its body. As Anna fixed the little snow man's head to the right position to where it needed to be the little snow man said "Okay let's start over. . . Hi I'm Olaf" as then Anna remembered who he was that he was from their childhood. In the other split screen it showed Prim with Peeta and Gale meeting Snowdrop as she remembered that the little snow girl from their childhood as well. Katniss watched as her sister started talking to Snowdrop and then going to find her to bring her back home. Katniss continued to watch the whole movie image of the story of Anna and Elsa with Peeta and the elder ice troll by her side._

* * *

 _ **In the Forest of the fairies**_

Prim watched everything from where Elsa was singing "Let it go" to how Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf met. Then watched as Olaf sang out "summer" to the gang as she heard Snowdrop say "Uncle Olaf" as then the snow girl giggled as they watched Olaf do his "Summer" song and dance. Prim looked at Snowdrop as she said "You know that snowman?" Snowdrop giggled as she said "Oh yes I know him, he's my uncle even though Auntie Elsa made him he's always there for me when I need someone to talk to. He's really nice maybe one day you can meet him." Prim looked back at the image as it continued to show her the story of Anna and Elsa; as then she watched as Kristoff, Anna, Olaf, and Sven got to Elsa's ice castle. As then Prim saw that Anna had told Kristoff and Olaf to wait there while she went into the ice palace that Elsa had made.

 _In the ice palace Anna looked around to see what her own sister did from the two grand stair cases to the chandelier to every beautiful style that Elsa had done as Anna said "Wow. . . Elsa it's me Anna". Prim watched as Elsa came down the stair case saying "Anna" as then Anna looked up to see her sister Elsa wearing a beautiful ice blue gown; as then Prim saw that the image did a split screen where it showed her and Katniss. The one that showed Anna and Elsa continued as Anna said "Wow Elsa you look different, it's a good different and this place it's amazing" Elsa replied back with "Oh thank you. . . I never knew what I was capable of" as then Prim watched as Anna said "I'm so sorry for what happened if I had known" then Elsa said "No it's okay you don't have to apologize you should probably go. . . Please" as then Anna said "Why? I just got here" Prim watched as Elsa said "You belong in Arendella" then Anna said "So do you" as Elsa replied back with "No I don't, Anna I belong here alone. . . Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody" Anna then tried to say "Well actually about that" as then Olaf came in saying "Hi I'm Olaf and I give out warm hugs" it was then that Prim that Elsa had said "Olaf" then the snowman said "You built me" then Elsa said "And you're alive" then Olaf said "Yeah I think so" then Anna said "He's just like the one we use to build when we were kids. . . . We were so close we can be like that again" as then Prim saw that Elsa had smiled only for a second then she started to remember what they did as kids and how she hurt her. Prim fell to her knees as she cried out "That is how Katniss felt that way just like how Elsa felt for her sister. . . I just wanted my sister back that was all" as then Prim looked up to see Elsa saying "I'm just trying to protect you" as Anna was singing to her sister "You don't have to protect me. . . Please don't shut me out. . . . Please don't shut the door, you don't have to keep your distance anymore. . . Because for the first in forever I finally understand, in the first time we can fix this hand and hand. . . We can head down this mountain together and you don't have to live in fear. . . Because for the first time in forever I'll be standing right here" then Elsa sang out "Anna. . . Head back home your life waits go and open up the gates" Anna then said "Yeah but" then Elsa cut her off as she said "You mean well but leave me be yes I'm alone but alone and free. . . Just stay way and you'll be safe from me" Anna then said "I don't think you know" Elsa said "What don't I know" then Anna said "Arendella is in deep, deep snow". Then Elsa looked at Anna shocked as she said "What" then Anna explained "You kind of set off an eternal winter everywhere" then Elsa said "An eternal winter?" Anna then said "Yeah well you can just fix it" as then Elsa cried out "No I can't. . . . I don't know how" as Anna said "Sure you can I know you can cause the first time in forever you don't have to be afraid" while Anna said that Elsa started saying "No I'm such a fool I can't be free, from the storm inside of me. . . . I can't control the curse" as Anna said "We'll reverse the storm you made" as Elsa yelled out "you'll only make it worse. . . . There's so much fear, you can't stay here. . . . You're not safe here" as Anna said "We'll walk down this mountain together" as then Elsa yelled out "I CAN'T" as she said that Elsa sprayed her ice magic and hit Anna in the chest. Prim gasped at what happened because that happened to her and Katniss as then the other side of the image showed her story._

 _How her and Katniss talked to each other than having Snowdrop with them. Then how Katniss sprayed her in her heart just like how Elsa did to Anna as Prim continued to watch more of the story of the two sisters. As then Elsa spoke out "Who's this. . . It doesn't matter you have to go" as Anna said "No wait" with Kristoff by her side as she continued "I know we can figure this out together." Elsa cried out "How? How do you have the power to stop this winter . . . .? To stop me" as then Anna along with Kristoff and Olaf backing away from Elsa as Kristoff said "Anna I think we need to go" but Anna said "No I'm not leaving without you Elsa" as Elsa said "Yes you are" as then Elsa created a big huge snowman monster as it took both Anna and Kristoff out of the palace. Prim watched as Anna through a snowball at the monster while Olaf was stuck on the rock as while Kristoff tried to stop her but was too late for the snowman roared at them making them run for their lives. As then both Anna and Kristoff fell off the cliff with the help from Marshmallow man and Olaf following behind them. Prim had watched both Anna and Kristoff get up of the snow bank with Olaf with them as Kristoff had mentioned about the love experts to help Anna out. So they went where Kristoff had met the love experts, but to Prim's surprise it was rock trolls. Prim remembered her mother telling her the tale of the rock trolls as well as the glacier trolls too but she never thought that they were real. Prim watched as the rock trolls were trying to fix Anna and Kristoff together while singing a song about it even though Kristoff was trying to tell them that Anna was going to get married to someone else. As the one rock troll said "Anna do you take Kristoff to be your troll fully wedded" then Anna said "Wait, what" then the troll who was marrying them said "You're getting married" as then Anna gasped as she was about to fall Kristoff caught her as he said "Anna? She's as cold as ice. We need Grandpoppie" as then the elder troll showed up walking to them. The elder troll went up to Anna as he put his hand over her heart was at as he said "I'm sorry Kristoff, I can't heal the heart only an act of true love will thaw a frozen heart." Kristoff and Anna spoke in unison as they said "Hans" as they left the rock trolls to go back to the palace in Arendella to get Hans to save Anna._

 _As then Prim gasped as she saw what happened next the guards that the little man had sent went with Hans to find Anna as Hans said "We are here to find Princess Anna. . . Be on guard no harm is to come to the queen. Do you understand?" As all the guards from Arendella nodded and said yes the ones that were with the little man only nodded to each other. As then the Marshmallow man woke up and started to hit everyone in its sight of him with Elsa closed the doors behind her as she only took a peek to see who was there. This made the two men yelled out "The queen" as they ran past the snow monster and up the stairs to the palace. Once they were in they spotted Elsa running up the stairs to get away from them. As the two men finally got to Elsa's last room where Elsa had become trapped Elsa then said "No, please" and without warning the one man used a crossbow to shoot at Elsa but was reflected by using her ice to protect her. Prim watched as the two men circled around Elsa as they tried to shoot her, but she was using her ice powers left and right making one guard glued on the wall of the frozen palace while the other one was shoved outside of the palace with the help of Elsa's powers. As then Hans and the guards from Arendella showed up as Hans told Elsa "Queen Elsa don't be the monster that they fear you are" as Elsa looked back at Hans the one guard lifted his crossbow and was about to shoot at Elsa when Hans stepped in. Which made the arrow hit its direction to the chandelier at the ceiling as it fell Elsa ran out of the way only to hit the floor and slid out of the way._

Prim thought _'Okay Hans will save Elsa and then Anna and everything will be okay'_ as if Queen Mags was reading Prim's thoughts she spoke in a kind tone "What makes you think that Hans will save Elsa and Anna?" Prim looked at the fairy queen as she said "Well Hans made sure that arrow didn't hurt Elsa, and he's Anna's true love. Why wouldn't he be" as then Queen Mags spoke with wisdom "But not everything is what it seems dear Prim, even your sister knew that Prince Crato couldn't be trusted" Prim looked at the fairy queen oddly as she said "What do you mean? Prince Crato loves me he'll be able to take this coldness out of my heart, because he loves me" but Queen Mags looked at Prim seriously as she said "Then please continue watching the story of Anna and Elsa to find out what I mean princess" as then Prim looked back at the image as it showed more to her of the story.

 _Prim watched as Anna and Kristoff rode on Sven fled through the town to get to the palace with Olaf following behind them. As they finally got to the palace gates as the people of the palace helped Anna in Kristoff said "Please get Anna to Prince Hans quickly" as the people nodded Anna looked back at Kristoff as he waved goodbye to her. While that happened Elsa was put in jail as Hans asked her if she could undo what she did as she explained that she couldn't as he left her to cry alone. Meanwhile in the palace Hans and other people of Arendella were in one of the rooms as Hans said "I'm going to find Anna" as one of the men said "You can't go out there again" as Hans said "If anything happens to her" as then another man said "But if anything happens to the princess you are all that Arendella has left" this gave Hans some thought when the two people helped Anna got her into the room. As Hans ran over to Anna as he said "Anna. . . Your ice cold" as Anna said "You have to kiss me now" as she tried to kiss him the woman said "We'll give you a minute" as everyone left them alone in the room Hans asked "What happened out there" as Anna replied back with "Elsa struck me with her powers" Hans looked at her shocked as he said "You said that she would never hurt you" Anna looked at him sadly as she said "I was wrong" as then she hunched over as Hans picked her up and took her to the comforter couch looking furniture as he laid her down to it as he sat next to her. Anna then said "She froze my heart and an act of true love will save me" as Hans said "True love's kiss" as he held her chin as Anna closed her eyes as he was about to kiss her but stopped. Prim looked at him shocked as Hans said "Oh Anna. . . If there was somebody out there who actually loved you" Anna looked at Hans shocked as she whispered out "You said you did" as Hans continued "As 13_ _th_ _in line in my own kingdom I didn't stand a chance to be in line for the throne, I'd have to marry someone into the throne somewhere" Anna watched him walk around her as she said "What are you talking about?" Hans continued again "Elsa was preferable of course but I wasn't getting anywhere with her. Then you were willing to marry someone just like that" as he put out the fire in the fireplace as Anna watched in horror as the light went out while Hans continued again "I figured after we got married I would stage an accident on Elsa" as Anna fell over the couch while saying "Hans no stop" as Hans said "As Elsa doomed herself and then you were dumb enough to go after her" laughs at Anna as he continued "All what's left is kill Elsa and bring back summer" as he walks over to her while Anna seethed out "You're no match for Elsa" as Hans grabbed her chin as he said "No, you were no match for Elsa. . . . I will be the hero that will save Arendella from distraction" as Hans walked away from Anna and went to the door as he stopped Anna said "You won't get away from this" as Hans left her with "But I already have" as then Hans left the door and closed it behind him locking it with Anna inside. Anna ran up to the door banging her fist as she said "Please somebody help me" as she slid down to the floor shivering._

Prim cried out "Why would he do that Anna loved him? I can't believe that he would do something like that" as then Prince Finnick came in as he said "Well you should see what happened to your sister and Prince Peeta" as then Prim looked over to see what really happened to her older sister and to Prince Peeta while they were outside of the palace that belonged to her sister.

 _Katniss stood there looking at her hand as she saw that nothing had hit it she looked back to see Peeta and a guard fighting each other. She watched as Peeta pulled out his sword and protected himself with it as the guard that he was fighting with pulled out his sword and tried to hit him with it. Katniss screamed out "Peeta" as then Katniss throw her ice powers across the floor making a shield for Peeta and her leaving the guard on the other side. She ran over to him as she said "Peeta did I hurt you with what I did" Peeta looked at her with a smile as he said "No I'm okay but this guard was sent by Prince Crato to kill you Katniss." Katniss looked at the guard as she said "I knew there was something not right with that prince. But why does he want to kill me it doesn't make any since" Peeta looked back at the guard as he said "I don't know, but we have to get out of. . . Oh no look out Katniss" as then the guard stabbed his sword in the where the doorway met the room to the balcony making a crack on the floor. As it split apart Peeta grabbed Katniss and both of them ran over to the edge of the balcony. As the guard slashed the ice shield he took out his cross-bow and arrows as the guard shot on of his arrows towards both Peeta and Katniss._

 _It was then that the guard watched as the part of the balcony crumbled as both Katniss and Peeta fell to their doom while he heard them scream and yell as they fell to the cavern below them. The guard smirked as he said "Won't my prince be pleased to hear that Queen Katniss and Prince Peeta died together" as then the guard left the room that once was Katniss's room. As then the guard went down the stairs and out of the palace then he walked down to the stair case that was connected to the ledge. Then he got back on his horse and ran back to Everdeen palace to go tell his prince just what happened._

Prim fell to her knees as she said "Prince Crato wanted to kill my sister. . . . Then he never loved me just like how Hans never really loved Anna. . . . . But how did Anna get her curse lifted off her then" Queen Mags smile at her as she said "You'll see" as the image continued to show Prim what happened next.

 _As then Anna saw the door jiggle as then Olaf came in to save her from the coldness in the room. Olaf ran to the fireplace and lite the logs and said "Wow so this is heat. . . But don't touch" as then Olaf ran over to Anna and took her to the fireplace as he helped her sit next to the fireplace. As then Olaf said "Where's Hans, what happened to your kiss?" Anna looked at him sadly as she said "I was wrong about him. . . It wasn't true love" as Olaf said "But we ran all the way here" then Anna said "Please Olaf you can't stay here. . . . You'll melt" Olaf then said to Anna "I'm not leaving until we find another act of true love to save you" as he sat next to Anna. As Olaf continued "Do you have any idea" as Anna sighed while saying "I don't know what love is" Olaf then said "It's okay I do" as he stood up and went up to Anna as he said "Love is putting someone else's needs before your own. . . Like how Kristoff brought you to Hans and left you forever." Anna then said "Kristoff loves me" as Olaf said "Wow you really don't know anything about love do you" Anna then said "Olaf you're melting" as Olaf said "Some people are worth melting for. . . . Maybe not right this second" right at that moment the windows opened as Olaf gasped as he said "Don't worry I'll get" as he ran over to the window while he was about to close the window he said "Don't worry we're going to get. . ." As then Olaf picked an icicle off the roof as he said "Hold on I'm getting something. . . . It's Kristoff and Sven they're coming back this way" as Anna looked back at Olaf as she said "They are" as Olaf continued "Yeah I guess Kristoff doesn't really love you if he's coming back." Anna looked at him with a smile as it hit Olaf as he said "O Kristoff is your true love comes one Anna we need to get you to Kristoff." As Olaf was helping Anna walking as then icicles were forming all around then as Olaf gasped as they tried to walk out of the room only to see that icicles everywhere in the palace. So they went back to the room and went out of the window._

 _Prim watched as Anna and Olaf slid down the roof and down to the bay as Olaf was about to follow her he was swept up in the wind as he said something but Anna saw Kristoff. While that happened Hans found out that Elsa wasn't in her cell in the palace dungeon as he ran out he saw Elsa trying to get away until he finally got close to her; while that was happening Kristoff and Sven were trying to get to Anna with the ice cracking Kristoff was flown across the icy plan as he watched as Sven fell into the ice, and Kristoff yelled out "Sven" as then he saw his best friend come up and over one the one ice that cracked as Kristoff said "Good boy" as he went after where Anna was at. Anna saw Kristoff as she said "Kristoff" as Kristoff said "Anna" as he was trying to get to her with Anna taking each step to get to Kristoff, but then something caught her eye as she saw it. Hans had finally got up to Elsa as he said "Elsa, you can't run from this" as Elsa turned around as she said "Please take good care of my sister" as Hans said "Your sister Anna, she returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you had frozen her heart" Elsa then said "No" as then Hans said "I tried to save her but it was too late. . . Her skin was ice, her hair turned white. . . Your sister is dead because of you" as then Elsa whispered out "No" as she fell to the ice while grabbing her body while crying this made everything froze except Anna and Kristoff. Prim gasped as she watched Hans rose up his sword and was about to hit Elsa by killing her. Prim yelled out "No, don't kill Elsa you jerk" as then a big white light was coming from the image towards Prim as she said "What's happening I don't understand why is that light coming towards me"._

Queen Mags spoke in a wise tone "It's alright Prim let the light take you and it will take you to see them" Prim watched as the light engulfed her as she felt herself flying up and up in the clouds. Prim finally stopped in what seemed to be a white background as Prim looked around to see that she wasn't alone.

* * *

 _ **In the Mystic White Cloud**_

Katniss looked around to see that she was in a weird looking cloud as she remembered that this light blue light took her into this cloud leaving Peeta and the elder glacier troll behind. Katniss looked over to what seem to be two lights one was a rosy color and the other was a light blue one. As then the lights formed in to two ladies as then a little snowman spoke "Hi I'm Olaf and I like to give out warm hugs" Katniss looked down to see that it was no other then Olaf and next to him was the Anna and Elsa looked at her. Katniss fell to her knees as she said "Queen Elsa I now know how you feel when you accidently hurt Anna, and I had done the same thing too" as then Elsa walked up to Katniss as she held out her hand to her as Elsa said "Please Queen Katniss stand up there is no need to do that" Katniss stood up with Elsa's help as she cried out "I felt like a monster and I didn't want to hurt anyone with my gift." Anna went up to her as she put her and on Katniss's shoulder as she said "Well I think I know someone that wants to help you a lot" as then she showed Katniss with her hand as Katniss saw Prim her sister was looking at her. Katniss stepped back as she said "I can't, I'll hurt her" Elsa said "Queen Katniss I know how you feel, I use to think that if I stay away from my sister and everyone else that it would be better for them. But I was wrong to think like that, and my sister showed me what I needed to do" Katniss looked at Elsa as she said "What was that then?"

Prim walked up to them as she said "Yes what was it. . . I mean I just saw Hans try to kill you Elsa, and you were going to see Kristoff Anna. So what exactly happened" Anna giggled as she said "Well I saw that Hans was going to kill Elsa, so I turned around and stepped in front of my sister stopping that jerk once and for all. Sadly I was turned to ice" Elsa looked at Anna as she said "I looked up to see that my sister had turned into ice, so I got up from the icy floor and ran up to her. As then I wrapped my arms around her as I cried" then Anna continued "That is when I thaw as it had become an act of true love" Prim looked at Anna oddly as then it hit Katniss as she said "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart. . . That's it, isn't it" Elsa smiled at Katniss as she said "Yes, you see that my sister sacrificed herself to save me because she loved me and that is when she showed me that I can undo what I did to Arendella. Now do you know what you must do Katniss" as then Katniss looked at her sister Prim for the first time as she saw that her little sister's hair had turned white and the icy affect was spreading a little throughout her fingers. Katniss cried as she went to her sister as she said "I'm so sorry Prim, I was trying to protect you from me. I didn't even think" Prim cried too as she said "I'm sorry too, when I saw their story I realized that I understand you now" as then both Katniss and Prim gave each other a hug as then a light icy blue light came out of Prim and disappeared from their site. Prim looked at her sister as she said "See I knew you could do it" as Katniss smiled at her sister for only a seconded as she looked at Prim as she said "Prim I have to tell you something important. . . . . One of" as then Prim put her hand on Katniss's shoulder as she said "It's okay Katniss, I already know that Prince Crato sent one of his guards to try to kill you. . . . I should have listen to you I'm so sorry" Katniss smiled to her sister as she said "It's alright; perhaps we should look at this as something we can learn from." Prim looked at the two sisters as she said "So um what happened to Kristoff, and Hans?"

Anna smiled as she said "The minute that Elsa undid the snow and brought back summer I punched Hans in the face you know for being a jerk" Elsa smiled back at her sister as she said "And we made Kristoff the honorary Ice Master and transporter. Also Anna and Kristoff have been um what do you call it dating" Anna giggled as she said "Yup and have been since. . . . Olaf is part of our family too" Olaf smiled as he said "Yup, oh Katniss" Katniss smiled at Olaf as she said "Yes" Olaf continued "How is Snowdrop? I care for that little snow girl" Katniss smiled as she said "Oh I think she's fine Olaf, but how do you know her" Prim smiled as she said "Olaf is Snowdrop's uncle isn't that right" Olaf nodded as he continued "Snowdrop came to me when you brought her to life. I played with her for a bit, but I told her that one day she'll me your sister and her friends too. That she'll help them find you like I did for Sven, Kristoff and Anna. That everything will be just fine" Katniss smiled at Olaf as she said "Thank you Olaf for making sure that Snowdrop felt like she wasn't alone" Olaf nodded as Elsa said "I believe that it is time for my sister, Olaf, and I to go. But if you need any guidance for anything" Katniss nodded as she said "If I do I'll go to the glacier trolls to talk to you Queen Elsa and you as well Princess Anna." Anna followed her sister but before she did she turned around as she said "Oh before we go you need to know that there is some snow wizard looking for you that doesn't look nice." Katniss looked down for only a seconded as then Prim said "Wait weren't you supposed to see that person at the ball before I told you about Prince Crato" Katniss looked up as she looked at Prim as she said "You don't think that it was that wizard that came to the ball" Prim looked at her questionable as she said "I don't know, but we need to get out of here and find out." Katniss nodded as she said "Thank you Anna" as then Anna nodded as she followed Elsa to the light with Olaf following behind them to the light making them disappear. Katniss looked at Prim as she said "Give me your hand and I'll get us out of here" Prim did what Katniss said and took her hand as then both of them disappeared into a beautiful white light.

* * *

 _ **In the Forest of fairies**_

Queen Mags smiled as she said "Gale you need to take Snowdrop to the palace. Katniss and Prim will meet you there they have made up" all of the fairies cheered as Gale sighed as Snowdrop said "Yeah that means mommy and Auntie Prim have made up. Let's go back to the palace Uncle Gale" Gale smiled as he held out his hand as Snowdrop and Gale walked out of the forest with all of the fairies cheered for the two sisters that made up and were going home.

* * *

 _ **In the Temple of the Glacier trolls**_

Peeta smiled as the elder glacier troll said "Katniss and Prim made up" Peeta looked at the elder glacier troll as he said "I knew she could do it, so I'm guessing that I have to meet her and Prim back at the palace then." Master Glen looked back at Peeta as he said "Yes but there is something that you need to know" Peeta looked at Master Glen as he said "I already know that Prince Crato sent one of his guards to try to kill Katniss and I" but Master Glen held out his hand as he said "No that isn't it and I'm sorry that happen to the both of you. But there is something else that you must warn Katniss about; it has to do with a snow wizard by the name of Snow, and he wants Katniss. Sadly I don't know what for but I have a feeling that it isn't good." Peeta nodded as he said "Don't worry Master Glen I'll warn her about him" as then Peeta flew out of the temple to head back to the palace of where Prim and Katniss lived.


	9. Chapter 9: Queen Katniss comes back

Okay here is the thing I know I haven't been writing this for a while but I've been really busy with some things. First off I had been working at a warehouse as a seasonal packer, secondly I've been looking for a job after that happened. Also I've working on other storied on other sites that I haven't been really paying the attention that it need so I'm really sorry for that. It will take a while for me to get through this story since I haven't figure out how I want the story to go and since I have other stories that I will probably work with them since I haven't figure out this one. I just want everyone who is reading this to know that I won't be giving up on this story, just putting it on hold while I work on other stories then this one. Also I hope you all will like this chapter, and once again I don't own Hunger Games, or "Frozen" now on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Queen Katniss comes back to the palace with Princess Prim, Prince Peeta, Gale, and Snowdrop to show Prince Crato the door**_

 _ **At the Castle**_

Katniss appeared with Prim beside her as they walked up to the entrance of their palace and there Haymitch was standing there waiting for them with Peeta, Gale and Snowdrop with him too. As Katniss went up to them as she said "Follow me" as then everyone followed them to the center of the courtyard. Prince Crato came up to them as he said "Princess Primrose you came back and you brought Queen Katniss have you forgiven her your highness?" Katniss was about to say something but Prim held out her hand while she said "No sister you go take care of what you need to do. I'll have a nice talk with Prince Crato" Katniss smiled at her sister as she said "If you need any help please tell Sir Haymitch and Sir Gale to help you with him." Katniss went to the middle of the courtyard with Peeta by her side as the one Duke came up to her as he yelled out "You monster someone get her and take her to the dungeon" but Prince Peeta cut him off with "Duke of Mine you need to step aside so Queen Katniss can do what she needs to do. If you would" as then the Duke did what Prince Peeta said and step aside as everyone in the courtyard watched as Katniss did her magic. Everyone watched as all of Katniss's snow started to come off the ground and lift up in the air. Katniss waved her hands away as then the snow swirled up into the air and disappeared as everyone around Katniss cheered as she nodded to them smiling at them with happiness.

Prim smiled at what her sister did as then a voice from behind her said "So what you think that everyone will not think that Queen Katniss isn't a monster. You're wrong" as then Prim turned around to see Prince Crato giving a nasty look to her as she walked up to him as she said "My sister is the one who told me what you ordered your guard to do! To kill Prince Peeta and Queen Katniss" as then everyone gasped as did the Duke while Prim continued "You may have fooled me before with what your flattery and everything well never again you jerky asshole! You want to know who the real monster are it's you" as then Prim formed a fist and throws a punch to Crato's face as he fell to the floor on his butt. That is when Gale walked up to Prim as he pointed out to Prince Crato saying "Oh yeah you got punched by a girl and not just any girl but Princess Primrose" everyone started to laugh as Prince Crato screamed out "Ah my face, my beautiful face" as then he put his hands down to see that his nose was gushing out blood from the punch. The duke looked at Prince Crato as he said "How could you Prince Crato? You should put in jail" as then Katniss came through with Peeta at her side as Peeta said "You're the one to talk; you just told everyone that Queen Katniss is a monster." The duke looked at Prince Peeta in shock but it was short lived when Haymitch said "What do you wish of me to do with the Duke of Mine and Prince Crato Queen Katniss" Katniss smiled at Haymitch as she said "Please send Prince Crato to his home land of Mala and please do tell the King and Queen of what he has done. As for the Duke of Mine that we will not be doing any trading goods with him and should go home as well." The duke screamed out "You can't do that your majesty" Katniss looked at the duke as she said "Well I just did, so guards please show the Duke and Prince Crato to their ships please."

Everyone laughed as the guards put hand cuffs on the Duke and Prince Crato. Katniss smiled as Prim went up to her as she said "You ready" Katniss nodded as she raised her arm as then everyone was in awe as Katniss used her ice magic to uncover the snow; everything was floating back up in to the air and as then it disappear. Katniss smiled as she felt Prim put her hand on her shoulder as she said "I knew you could do it" Katniss turned to her sister as she said "Thanks to you and to everyone who believed in me" which she looked at Peeta and everyone else who was there in front of her. As then poor Snowdrop looked at both Katniss and Prim as she said "Bye mommy I'm melting now" Katniss giggled as she said "Hold on their little snowflake" as then Katniss moved her hand around which a cloud appeared. As then Snowdrop magically appeared under the small snow fluttery as she said "Oh thank you mommy my own personal snow cloud just like Uncle Olaf." Snowdrop ran over to Katniss and gave her a hug as Katniss said sweetly "Your welcome my little snowflake" as Snowdrop let go of Katniss as Prim said "See I knew you could do it Katniss, and if anyone has a problem with my sister" as then Haymitch stepped in front of the two sisters as he finished "You'll all have to get through me." But strangely enough everyone cheered as Katniss felt so happy for once in her life and was no longer treated like a monster.

After everyone was celebrating Katniss went up to Peeta as she said "Can we talk" Peeta nodded as he walked beside her through the gardens of the palaces as she said "Peeta I just wanted to thank you for everything you did for my sister and me. You didn't really have to do that you know" Peeta smiled as he said "No problem, but I wanted to help Katniss" as then Katniss looked at Peeta as she said "You did" as both of them stood beside each other. Peeta took Katniss's hand as he said "The reason why I help your sister to find you is because I love you Queen Katniss and I always will" Katniss smiled at him as she lean into him and kissed him sweetly as then night sky appeared with its glowing stars above them as they let the heavens see what they were doing.

 _ **In Snow's Palace**_

Snow watched as Katniss kissed Peeta sweetly as he said "Soon, soon I'll have you my dear sweet Queen Katniss very soon." As he continued to watch as Katniss and Peeta never noticed that the evil snow wizard was watching them the whole time in the safety of his snow palace.


	10. Chapter 10: The Meeting with

I don't own Hunger Games or Frozen. Sorry for putting this up so late I wanted it to be really good, and to show some of the kingdoms in this chapter. I also wanted to show how Katniss could handle things in this chapter, so that is what I did and I felt like that it had to be shown before I go into what will happen next in the chapter to come. Also I've been working on another story so I'll be working on some of the other stories besides this one, so I apologize ahead a time if I put some of the chapters up late. So now on with the story, and please leave a comment/suggestion I really like to hear what you guys have to say.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: The Meeting of the Kingdoms**_

 _ **At the Palace**_

It had been three months since what happened to Queen Katniss and her sister Princess Primrose. After Katniss lifted her snow powers on her kingdom everyone stopped treating or acting like she was a monster all thanks to Prim, Gale, Sir Haymitch and Prince Peeta. Katniss was walking through the halls of the palace as she looked around as one of the servants spoke in a kind tone "My lady is there something wrong?" Katniss looked at the servant as she spoke in a worried tone "Is everything ready in the grand hall?" As then Lady Effie appeared as she looked at one of the servant that was with Katniss as she said "Why don't you go check on the food for the meaning?" The servant bowed as the servant left leaving Katniss with Lady Effie as her trusted ladies maid spoke again "Now tell me what's really wrong Katniss" Katniss sighed as she said "It's this whole meeting with the other kingdoms. I just don't know about this, Effie do you think I have what it takes?" as they walked along the halls Effie smiled as she said "There are times that I hear your mother's wisdom from you, so yes I do think that you do have what it takes to rule a kingdom. But I don't think that is what is bothering you is it" Katniss smiled at Effie as she said "You know me so well, I've been thinking about Prince Peeta lately" Effie replied back with "Yes you have ever since you took that walk with him through the garden three months ago, and the fact that you have been talking about him in your sleep." Katniss gasped as she said "How did you know" Effie explained "Well Prim told me that you talk in your sleep and I have walked in on you from time to time to know that is true." Katniss sighed as she said "I'm so sorry that happened I was sort of hoping that you didn't hear all of that." Effie smiled as she said while patting Katniss's shoulder "Trust me Katniss I know these things." As they finally got to the ball room where they would have the meeting being held Katniss said "Thanks it means a lot to me, but if you could send some of our guest that have come yet to the ballroom. I greet the ones we have" Effie nodded as she walked in the different direction to Katniss as she opened the door to see that some of her guests had come.

The first one to come in was Queen Mellark and King Mellark with their son Prince Peeta. Next to them were King and Queen of the Southern Isles with their daughter Princess Rue and their guard Thresh. Then there was Queen and King of the Lumberjacks with their daughter Johanna who will be taking the crown from her mother and is in training. Katniss went up to all of them as she was about to greet them as Prim walked in while saying "I hope I didn't miss anything, I just helped greet some of the other guests." Katniss looked at Prim as she said "No you haven't missed anything sis. If the others can come in so we can start the meeting" as if on cue lords, ladies, queens, and kings were coming in for the meeting that she was having. As everyone sat in their chairs to start the meeting; as Katniss stood up in her head chair as she said "Thank you for coming to our castle and for this meeting to start" as then Rue's mother spoke in a kind tone "Thank you dear for letting us come." Then King of the Lumberjacks spoke in an unhappy tone "We need to talk about what that damn wizard's been doing! Our land has been nothing but filled with snow and frost! How are our people supposed to take care of our crops if that wizard is going through freezing things?" Prim stood up too as she said "Look we are doing the best that we can, but we don't know who this wizard is." Thresh spoke in a guarded tone "Even though we don't live in the north we have heard that the wizard plans to freeze anything he can get his hands on what do we do then? Our purpose is to protect holy objects and protect our people how we would do such a thing if we can't protect them?" Everyone spoke in unison saying "Here, here" as Katniss put her hand up to quiet everyone as she said "Please understand that I will help in any way I can to help you, but we do know that the wizard is in the snowy mountains is where he lives. Let my guards find him and stop his reign of terror" as then everyone nodded in agreement as Katniss continued "Now let us feast on some food and enjoy our company."

As then the food was passed out to the people at the meeting; everyone was eating their food as Prince Peeta smiled at Katniss as she blushed and looked away to tried to hide her blushing. Rue was the next to say something "Queen Katniss how do you feel about marriage?" Katniss looked at Princess Rue as she said "I didn't really give it much thought, but if I were to marry someone it would have for love." King of the Lumberjacks said "I say arranged marriage is the way to go" as then his wife the queen smacked him on the shoulder as he said "What" as Johanna agreed "I think that would be a good thing, what if you fell in love with some one that loved you for who you are. I mean I would think that is a good thing." Peeta got done his meal as he stood up and walked over to Katniss as he whispered in her ear "May we go for a walk" Katniss smiled as she said "Excuse me" as then she got up from her spot and walked out of the room by Peeta's side.

 _ **In the gardens**_

Katniss walked with Peeta as he took her hand into his as he said "There is a reason that I wanted you to come out to the gardens with me." Katniss smiled at him as she said "Really, what would that be" as then Peeta turned around to look at Katniss as he said "Well how would you feel if I asked you to marry me?" Katniss smiled at Peeta as she said "I don't know how I would react to such a question Peeta. But I would I think if we dated and got to know one another then maybe I would say yes." Peeta smiled at her as he said "Then would you mind if I courted you" Katniss smiled back at him as she said "Yes I would like that a lot". As they were about to kiss each other Haymitch appeared in the garden entrance saying "I'm sorry my lady but you need to come to the ballroom right away."

Katniss looked at Peeta as she said "Another time then" Peeta smiled at her as he said "Yes another time" as both of them ran back out of the entrance and back to the palace.

 _ **Back in the ballroom**_

Katniss had already got to her throne with Peeta beside her as well as her sister Prim. As then the wizard in question had showed up with all of the kingdoms around them as he spoke in a wicked tone "I thought we were all talking about me, so I decided to come to help you oh beautiful queen of the north". Katniss stood up as she said "So then why you don't tell us why you did the things you did to some of the kingdoms in the Lumberjack lands, or anywhere else! And what is your name wizard" as then he put his staff down as he said "My name is Snow the wizard of the north, and I've come here for your hand in marriage Queen Katniss."

Katniss gave Snow a stern look as she said "I would never take your hand in marriage if you were the last man on earth. I'm the Queen of the Northern kingdom and I will make sure that you will be stopped. I will help all of the kingdoms to stop you Snow." Snow growled as he said "You will be mine Katniss make no mistake at that! You hear me I will have you and no one is going to stop me" as then Snow lifted his staff and hit the floor of the throne room as all of the guards were going to go after him he disappeared from their sites. Katniss sat back on her throne as she gave off a big sigh as Prim sat next to her sister as she said "You did a really good job Katniss, I don't think he'll come back any time soon." King Mellark was the next to say something "I'm afraid that might not be so, he seemed like he was serious about getting you Queen Katniss. If you won't take his hand I'm most certain that he will do everything in his power to get you. You'll have to put up every single guard at your disposal. If you need us to stay with you or leave our son to protect you" Katniss looked at King Mellark as she said "I do aspirate it but please head back home, we'll take care of everything here. I don't want anyone to stay on my account" everyone nodded but Peeta said "I'll stay with you Katniss" Katniss looked at Peeta as she said "Please go with your parents Peeta, your people need you."

Peeta took her hands as he got down on his knees as he said "Look I love you, I've always loved you even when we were kids I still love you. I'm not going to go back to my country until I know you're safe." Katniss smiled at him as she looked back at Peeta's parents as she said "I will let Peeta stay here with us if that is alright with you." Both the king and queen nodded as King Mellark said "Then we will go back right away and warn our people as to what's to come." Everyone nodded as they all left the palace and leaving Katniss, Prim, Haymitch and Peeta alone to finally talk. Prim was first to say "How come we didn't hear about this wizard Snow anyway?" Katniss spoke with wisdom "I think mom was warned but I don't think she gave it much thought since of what was going on. I'm not really sure but do you think Snow was serious about what he said." Haymitch walked up to the doors as he looked both ways as he closed them; then walked back to Katniss and them as he said "I do believe Snow was serious, so I will have some of the guards to do around the clock check to make sure that wizard won't get in this palace. Prim looked at Katniss and Peeta as she said "Well I guess we can go rest for now, but I can't help it that I feel like something bad is going to happen." Katniss smiled at her as she said "If Haymitch says that he will have the guards protect us around the clock. I trust his judgment" as then Prim hugged Katniss as she left the ballroom leaving her sister and Peeta alone.

Haymitch bowed to Katniss as he said "I'm going to go tell the guards right now to keep a look out for Snow." As then Haymitch left as Peeta took Katniss's hand as he said "Let me walk you to your room, and then I'll go to my room once you're safe." Katniss nodded as she got up from her throne and walked with Peeta out of the ballroom. Down the hall as they walked Katniss spoke kindly "Peeta" Peeta looked at her as she said "About your question about asking me to marry you?" Peeta spoke in a sweet tone "Yes" as Katniss spoke again "Well I would love to marry you" as then they finally got to Katniss's room. When Peeta took Katniss's hand and put a ring on her finger as he said "This is from my grandmother, and it was pass down from generation to generation. So I would like to ask you Katniss" as Peeta got down on one knee as he said "Will you marry me?" Katniss smiled at him as she said "Yes" as then they kissed passionately as they finally broke Peeta whispered "I'll let you sleep, and I'll stay in my room. You know just to not give any of the maids any gossip. At least not yet" Katniss giggled as she said "Then I'll dream of what's to come my love" as then they did a goodnight kiss as Peeta let Katniss go into her room and watched her close the door behind her. Peeta then went to the hall again to where his room would be; but what neither of them knew was that someone was watching them. For it was the evil wizard Snow had seen what had happened with Katniss and Peeta. Snow spoke evilly "Once everything is calm I'll have my snowy bride." As then Snow hid behind the shadows waiting for the guards to get done their rounds; where he would get Katniss and take her to his palace.


	11. Chapter 11: Katniss gets kidnapped

I don't own Frozen, or The Hunger Games. Here is the next chapter of the story, and to let everyone know that there will be some sexual context to in the next couple of chapters, but not in this one or in the next one. So if anyone has a problem with reading stuff like that you don't have to read it if you don't want to, but if you don't have a problem reading stuff like that then go right ahead. Also to let everyone know that I've been writing other stories on another site besides this one so if I don't get to this story it doesn't mean that I'm not going to write it; it's just that I haven't gotten to it. I will be getting done the "Snow Beauty and the Snow Beast" story and I've written a "Once Upon a Time" story so I'll be doing that too. Also please leave a comment/suggestion on here telling me what you think of the story so far I really do like to hear from you guys. So now on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: Queen Katniss gets kidnapped by the evil wizard.**_

 _ **Somewhere in Katniss's place**_

Standing behind a pillar was Snow waiting for the other guard to finish his rounds as he watched as the one called Haymitch was standing next to one of the servants named Effie talking to each other. Haymitch spoke first "Did you see anyone coming into the palace, or have you see that wizard leave the palace by any chance?" Effie sighed as she said "No I didn't see anyone else leaving except for Gale, but he was checking on the horses. As for the wizard I did saw the wizard leaving the palace, but he seems really angry. Did something happen" Haymitch looked back and forth to see if anyone was coming as he continued "His name is Snow and he asked Katniss for her hand and marriage. But she refused him and as he left he told her he would get her one way or another." Effie gasped out "Oh dear" Haymitch continued "I have a really bad feeling that he might still be around, so what I'm asking of you Effie is that you need to stay with Katniss at all times. Don't leave her side what so ever, if the evil wizard is serious about getting Katniss we need to be on our guard." Effie nodded as she said "Of course I won't leave her side what so ever, but do me one thing Haymitch" Haymitch said "What's that" as Effie said "Just be careful" as then Snow watched as Effie hugged Haymitch and went into Katniss's room. He then watched as Haymitch went down the hall to continue his rounds.

Snow walked out from behind the pillar as he walked up to the beautiful door that had northern style molding. He opened the door slowly to see that Effie was standing next to the bed and saw that his Katniss was sleeping like an angel. He watched as Effie nodded and walked over to a chair and pulled it over to Katniss's bed. He watched as Effie sat in the chair and just watched Katniss sleep. Snow held out his staff while moving it around while saying "Head my spell as I say these words; make the servant Effie sleep for the longest time, make her give off wet dreams that will freeze her in her tracks and only wake when it is dawn." As then a light blue mist started to spread through the room; this made Effie go on high alert as she was about to yell out for Haymitch the mist went straight to her making her fall back into the chair and sleep doing what the evil wizard wanted. Snow walked into the room and closed the door behind him as he walked up to Katniss. He looked at her beautiful angelic face as he whispered "Now to have my bride" the minute he said that Katniss woke up as she yelled out "Snow get out now, Effie, Effie wake up" but Snow laughed at her as he said "Don't worry my love she won't be waking up anytime soon."

Katniss looked over as she noticed that Effie was asleep; as she looked back at Snow as she through her hand up to form a snow ball which she threw at him making him dodge the snow ball and then he waved his staff at Katniss making her squeak at him then pass out on the bed. He then walked closer as he threw the covers off of her seeing in her nightgown which was a light blue with 3/4 quarter sleeves as he picked her up bridal style and started to carry her out of the room. As then Haymitch appeared in front of the evil wizard with the guards and with Peeta. Peeta yelled out "Put her down you monster" Snow smirked as he said "Now why would I put down my bride Peeta, after all she's mine to have." Peeta growled as Haymitch put his hand over Peeta's chest as he said "Don't he might hurt the queen. Snow we will give you the count of ten for you to put the queen down and leave this place." Snow laughed as he said "No I don't think so" as then his staff appeared beside him as he magically had his staff hit the ground twice make a light blue mist appear.

As then all of the guards yelled out "It's a spell we need to hide" as everyone was about to run for it the mist zipped through them all as the spell took its affect. Haymitch looked up as he gasped out "You'll never get away with this you evil snow wizard. We'll make you pay" as then Snow laughed at him harder as Peeta was the only one to get out of the mist's path. Once the mist disappear Peeta ran up to Snow and Katniss as then Peeta was magically lifted up in the air as Snow said "Oh poor Prince Peeta unable to save the beautiful queen from little old me and to think you could have stopped me. Please don't make me laugh boy" as then the staff hit Peeta on the head making him pass out and then he was laying on the ground sleep just like the rest of the guards.

Snow walked pass all of them with Katniss in his arms as he said "Soon we will be home my love" as he was finally at the doors that lead to the courtyard one of Katniss's trusted friend Cinna appeared saying "Leave the queen alone you monster." But the last thing that Snow said to Cinna was "Tell everyone in the kingdom that there will be a new ruler and that their queen belongs to me". Cinna watched in horror as the evil wizard took Katniss as both of them disappeared in a puff of light blue and white smoke. Cinna cried as he fell to the ground wondering how was he going to tell Prim of what just happened to her sister.

 _ **In Snow's Palace**_

Snow walked into his palace with Katniss in his arms; as he walked through his snow leopard came to great him as he said "Hello my pet, look at what I have it's my new bride. And she'll be your mother too, and when she wakes we'll have some fun with our beautiful snow queen." The snow leopard purr as it continued to go back to his bed that was in the throne room. Snow then took Katniss up the stairs and down the icy hallway. As then he finally got Katniss into one of his room in his palace.

Snow magically closed the door behind him; as he took Katniss to the queen size bed that was in the room and laid her down on the beautiful icy blue satin sheets. Snow looked at her as he noticed that she looked ever so angelic with her snow blond hair and her porcelain skin but he didn't like that nightgown it made her not look the way he wanted her to look. Snow waved his hand over her sleeping form as he said "Turn my bride into a sexy snow goddess to make boys wet their pants, and to make them have super wet dreams at the site of her. Make her mine and only mine to have." As then a light blue mist appeared and moved over Katniss's sleeping as it did its work. Snow smirked as he watched as Katniss's nightgown turned into a very sexy outfit; the nightgown turned into a dress with a heart neck line as it became connected around her neck, then the dress part was long with a long slit that went up to her waist making it very much revealing. Snow gave it some thought as he snapped his fingers making the heart neck line into a snow flake bead connected on either side of her breasts which made the rest of the gown change into a very long dress with long slits with snowflakes going around it.

Next came her breasts as Snow smirked at them as he watched them grow; they went from a 36 double ds into a 38 triple ds big lushes breasts that would make any man act like a baby and want to suck them. Snow also watched as Katniss's hips became much curvier and then he watched in glee as a thong appeared on Katniss. He had made sure that the color of her gown, and thong were of an icy blue color. Snow lean into Katniss's ear as he said "Once you wake up you will belong to me my love. But for now I'll let you sleep" as then Snow walked to the door as he looked back at Katniss sleeping form as he smirked at the site of her just as he went out the door and closed it behind him. Then he walked back to his throne room waiting for his bride to come to him.


	12. Chapter 12: The after math of

I don't own Frozen, or The Hunger Games. Hi everyone I'm sorry that this chapter will be small but I wanted to show what happened to Katniss after she got kidnapped by Snow, and also I'm sorry for putting this up so late too. I've already got the next chapter done, so I'll probably get that one up soon too. Once again I would really like to hear what you guys think so please leave a comment/suggestion to this story. I do like to hear from you guys so please leave one good or bad but in the nicest way please. So now on with the story. Okay I've written some more to this chapter and I felt like I didn't put a lot to it, and I wanted to put more to it. Also I wanted to make sure that in the following chapter that is coming after Chapter 13 Prim is going to give out directions to the guards as to what she wants them to do. Just to show that Prim could handle running a kingdom somewhat by herself. Okay so for real this time on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: Everyone feels the aftermath of what just happened**_

 _ **Back at Katniss's palace**_

Everyone was starting to wake up from the spell that Snow had done to the guards. Prim woke up in her bed as she got up when one of the servants came rushing in yelling out "Princess Prim we need you in the throne room right away it's your sister." Prim immediately got dress and went to the throne room where everyone was waiting for her. She looked at them as they all showed that they were very sad, but something told her that something wasn't right. That was when Prim saw that Haymitch, Peeta and the other guards came into the throne room as then Cinna came flowing into the throne room from the front doors.

Prim looked at them as she said "Can someone tell me as to what's going on? Everyone is looking at me sadly like I just lost something, and no one is telling me anything." Haymitch looked at Prim as he said "Prim you might have to sit down for what I have to tell you." Prim did what Haymitch said and sat on her throne as Haymitch continued "Prim the snow wizard came last night" Prim looked at them shocked as she cried out "No don't tell me, please don't tell me what I think you're going to say!" Haymitch put his hand on Prim's shoulder as he said "I'm sorry Prim but Snow kidnapped Queen Katniss last night. We tried to stop him but he was just too powerful to stop. I even had Effie watch her but he even got to her, when the other servants went to help Effie out of the chair it had become so soaked because she had wet herself so bad that the other servants had to help her get cleaned. It was really bad, and I don't know if she'll ever be the same after what happened last night." Prim got up from her throne that was next to her sister's and started to walk out of the throne room just to get away from everyone.

 _ **Outside in the garden**_

Prim was finally alone as she reached the bush that had the white snow drops as she knelled down to it as she started to cry. Prim looked up at the sky as she said "Oh mom, papa what am I going to do? I can't rule a kingdom without my sister, she's much better at this then I am. . . . . . I just don't know what to do" as then a fairy had appeared in front of Prim. Scared as to who ever it was she scooted away from the small creature; only for it to become big as if revealed to her that it was no other then Prince Finnick. Prim cried out "Oh Finnick I'm so glad to see you." As then Prim hugged Finnick as he said "I'm glad to hear that, but we have heard your prayers and we have come to help you with saving your sister Katniss Princess Prim."

Prim stopped hugging him as she said "I guess you heard what happened to my sister" Finnick nodded as he helped Prim up as he said "My mother is here with the rest of the fairies to help you in any way she can. We had gotten word from Sir Haymitch about what happened, and we will get your sister back Prim but you must have faith do you understand." Prim nodded as both her and Finnick returned to the palace to see the queen of the fairies.

 _ **Back in the palace**_

Prim and Finnick were back in the throne room seeing that Queen Mags was standing next to Haymitch talking about what they should do next. As Queen Mags said "Good Princess Primrose and Prince Finnick are here we can continue. . . . Please sit my dear we have a plan" as then Prim sat back on her throne as Finnick stood next to her as Mags continued "I've spoken to Sir Haymitch here and we've decided that I will stay here with you my dear and help you with ruling the kingdom until your sister comes back. Sir Haymitch will have some of the guards and some of my fairy guards assist him in finding Queen Katniss. Also my son will help keep this palace safe from whatever the evil snow wizard throws at us, so don't worry we will have your back." Prim got up from her throne and walked up to Queen Mags as she hugged her while saying "Thank you so much this means a lot to me. But I think we should wait til tomorrow to deal with this right now I'm sure your clan needs some rest." Mags hugged her back as she said "Of course my dear any time, but I think that is a very good idea to have everyone rest for now until the search rescue tomorrow" as they broke the hugging Haymitch put his hand on Prim's shoulder as he said "Then we will leave tomorrow to save Queen Katniss from the evil snow wizard." As then everyone cheered as Prim hoped that they would bring her back from the evil snow wizard.

Even though Prim knew that she had a strange feeling when she saw that man at the ball last time, but to have Snow kidnapped her sister as something she didn't fully understand. Prim did remember a little that her mother was warned by Queen Mags that he would be coming for her sister and even warned her now that Snow was going to take Katniss away from her and her people. All that she knew right now was that the guards from both hers and Queen Mags would leave tomorrow to go find Katniss. She also knew that Prince Finnick was right that she would need to have faith that the guards would bring her sister home. So everyone had their dinner and waited for the night to come so that they could rest and start the search for Queen Katniss tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13: Katniss tries to escape

I don't own Frozen, or The Hunger Games. Here is the next chapter of the story and this one is little longer then the last one so I'm really sorry if the other one wasn't that long. Also I want to thank everyone who has read this story and kept up with it for so long. I would also like to please leave a comment/suggestion to this story, and it can be a good comment or a bad one but in a positive way. So to let everyone know that the next chapter will probably be later I haven't gotten it done yet, but it will show that the search party will start to find Katniss. Also I will let everyone know as to if and when the sex scene will start but not in this chapter right now so I will let everyone to know when it comes. So now on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: Katniss wakes in a strange palace that isn't her own**_

 _ **In Katniss's new room**_

Katniss batted her eyes to see that she was under a princess canopy above her; as she sat up to see that she was laying on a queen size bed with icy blue sheets. Katniss grabbed her head as she felt like something was pounding on her head, but then noticed that she was not wearing her nightgown. Katniss scooted out of the beautiful bed and then noticed that she had a vanity mirror. She walked up to it to see that she was in fact wearing a very revealing gown; with two sides of the fabric connected to a beaded snowflake which went around her neck and down over her breasts that she also noticed that her breasts were very big for their size. Then the slits around her as she placed her hands on either side of her body when she noticed that she had curvy hips, and then she noticed that her hair was up in a messy bun with the rest lying out on her back. She didn't understand as to why she would wear something like this, but then everything came back to her as she started to remember as to what happened her last night.

She seethed out "Snow! He did this" as she walked up to the door to open it she heard something coming towards her room. She walked back to the bed and waved her hand over it to form a snow version of her as she went to the closet and hide behind it. As then she noticed that someone that wasn't human came into the room looking at version of her. She watched as the snowman was looking at her illusion of herself; as then she saw the thing walked back out of the room leaving her alone in her room. She thought that the close was clear as she walked out of the closet and to the door. As she looked both ways to see if anyone was there; which no one was as she walked out of her room and down the hallway?

 _ **Still in Snow's Palace**_

Katniss went down the stairs of the palace and to the other room to see that she was in the front of the palace. She had to think about where to go next as she was about to go to the next pillar she could sense an animal as she hid behind the same pillar as the animal came walking in. Katniss looked to see that it was a snow leopard walking around sniffing something as if the animal was trying to find something. Katniss stayed still as the snow leopard went walking up a little closer to the very pillar that Katniss was hiding. Katniss held her breath as the animal sniffed around it; as the animal was about to go around the pillar where Katniss was standing at a voice called out "Glimmer come my pet I have your food ready" Katniss watched the snow leopard go in the direction of where the voice was coming from.

Katniss finally got out of her hiding place and went up to the door as she was about to opened the door the voice was behind her saying "You didn't think that I would know that you were trying to escape. Oh Katniss you really shouldn't take me for a fool." Katniss turned around to see Snow standing there smirking at her with pride as his pet snow leopard next to him. Katniss was going to back away from Snow but he lifted his hand as ice formed around her feet making her not move. Katniss seethed out "Let me go you sick bastard! Turning me into a pin-up doll for you to play with won't do you any good! Because I will never love you" Snow walked up to her as he said "One I won't let you go until you agreed to be my wife and two is it wrong for me to make you beautiful." Katniss looked away from him as she folded her arms to him to show that she was serious about what just happened. Snow on the other hand was smirking at her at how much this was getting to her, and how her boobs were perked up by how her arms were folded on her chest. Snow walked around her as he said "You must be hungry. . . . . How about you come eat with me and talk? What do you say" Katniss looked back at him as she wanted to tell him that she wasn't going to eat with him, but her stomach had other plans as it made a sound that made Snow smirk even more. Snow continued "I tell you what I'll let you go, but you have to promise not to run. . . . . . Okay" Katniss sighed as she nodded to him to let him know that she wouldn't leave his palace.

Snow set her free as the ice melted down from her gown and into the floor then she followed him to the dining room that he had in his palace. Snow pulled the chair in front of Katniss as she sat and scooted the chair to the table made of oak. Katniss watched as Snow went to the other chair and sat next to her. Katniss looked around to see if that snow leopard was anywhere, but Snow stopped her as he said "Don't worry my pet snow leopard Glimmer is in her bed waiting for us to get done our dinner. I already fed her so there is no need for her to come to us to eat." Katniss was about to say something when Snow snapped his fingers and food appeared on the table. Katniss sighed as she let Snow take care of her plate as he put food on hers and his for their dinner together. Snow took a bite of his as he looked at Katniss as she took a bite of hers, yet even though she wouldn't admit to him but the food was very good. After a while of eating and drinking Katniss looked at Snow as she said "Well thank you for the dinner but you need to let me." Snow got up from his chair and walked over to her as he said "I was sort of hoping that you wouldn't have said that my dear Katniss."

As then Katniss started to feel dizzy as she really looked at Snow as she noticed that that room was spinning as she couldn't even get out of the chair. Katniss looked at Snow as she said "What did you do to me" Snow watched as Katniss passed out on the chair making Snow smirk again. Snow pulled the chair out in front of him as he picked her up bridal style and once again he took her back up to her room. Once in her room his pet snow leopard Glimmer pounced on her bed as Snow said "Not now my pet Katniss needs to see things our way. Now get off the bed for a second" Glimmer did what her master said and got off the bed as he placed Katniss on the bed which made the snow version of her disappear. Snow had to smile as he noticed that Katniss was really smart to pull something like that. But he knew that she would try something like that; it was the reason why he created the snow creature to check on her, but when it returned it told him that she had created something that it didn't know about.

Snow spread Katniss's legs and snapped his fingers to have his staff appear back in his hand. Snow then magically held the staff in between his hands making the staff shrink smaller and smaller and smaller until it was a tiny blue ice crystal. Snow smirked as he kissed the crystal making it glow and pulse. Snow lifted Katniss's dress up as he pulled down the thong and inserted the crystal into Katniss's pussy making her stir as he shoved it all the up into her cervix. Once he had it in there he pulled his finger out of her body; put her thong back in its place and laid the dress part down on Katniss again. Snow whispered into Katniss's ear "You will be mine Katniss, and I leave you with the gift that I put inside of you that will help you see things my way." As then Snow walked away from Katniss and Glimmer followed behind him leaving Katniss alone to dream of nothing but sexy dreams of what he has in store for her.


	14. Chapter 14: The search for

I don't own Frozen, or The Hunger Games. Here is the next chapter and this one is more of the search to where Snow's palace is and also to save Katniss from the wizard. So no sex yet but in the next one **_WARNING to anyone who is reading this._**

 ** _There will be sex in the next chapter and a lot of it so if no one wants to read the next chapter don't read it, but if you don't mind the sex then go right ahead and read it. But once again a reminder to those who may have a problem with it don't read it if you don't want to._** I will make the reminder again in the next chapter again if no one has read this one. Also please leave a comment/suggestion to this story I do really like to hear what you guys think of this story so far, and I maybe long with the next chapter as well to give it more detail to it. It will probably be a while for the next couple of chapters as well because I will be working on other stories on other sites, but I just want everyone to know that I won't give up on this story I'm just working on other ones that I haven't got done yet. So now on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14: The search for Queen Katniss has begun and Snow stops them from getting to his palace**_

 _ **At the Katniss's Palace**_

In the next morning Prim walked down the halls of the palace in order to get to the ballroom where the thrones were so she could address the guards. She knew that they had to start the search for her sister Katniss and then walked up to the doors that lead to the ballroom. Prim opened the door with all the fairies waiting for her one of them was in fact Princess Anna as her flu up to Prim saying "My love and Queen Mags has been waiting for you. Come with me my lady" Prim walked with Anna as she sat on her throne with Queen Mags on the other side saying "Are you ready" Prim nodded. Prim spoke in a royal tone "I would like for some of the royal guards to go search for my sister Queen Katniss, and Sir Haymitch will lead the search." As then Gale came in as he said "I want to help your highness" Prim looked at Gale as she said "Gale I don't want you to go with them, you need to stay here and help me with the kingdom." Gale looked at Prim sadly as he said "Look I've helped you bring your sister back here" as the Queen Mags spoke next "Even though that was kind of you Gale to help Princess Primrose, but Prim is right if Snow takes that chance to attack the kingdom your help would be needed here. I do not think it is wise for you to go with the guards to search for Queen Katniss."

Prim then continued "I also think that Prince Finnick you should go with the Sir Haymitch and the guards but only be their eyes in the sky" Finnick bowed to Prim and his mother as he said "Of course my lady" then Prim looked at Prince Peeta as she said "I know that you want to go get my sister Peeta but if I let you go with them you have to stay with Sir Haymitch okay." Peeta smiled at Prim as he nodded while saying "Thank you Princess Prim we will get your sister back." Prim nodded as she continued "Now you all may be dismissed from here and go on with the search of my sister Katniss." Everyone nodded as Sir Haymitch, Prince Peeta, Prince Finnick, and the guards left the ballroom then out of the palace. Prim looked at Queen Mags as she said "Do you think they will be able to get her back?" Queen Mags looked at Prim as she said "It will take a while but they will save Queen Katniss from the evil snow wizard Snow. As for how I don't know how, but I do know that it will happen."

 _ **At Snow's palace**_

Snow looked in to his crystal ball to see that Katniss's guards were just leaving the palace and walking down the path to where the woods were. The one who was heading the pack was Sir Haymitch, and Prince Peeta walking with the group which only made Snow growl at the image in his crystal ball. Snow looked closely at the guards on what path they were taking as he realized as to where they were going when it's the forest where it leads to where his palace lays. Snow seethed as he said "I can't let that happen" as then he waved his hand over the crystal ball as then he watched as the winds picked up making the guards march slowly to get to the path as to where his home lay.

He watched as some of the guards try to get through the gust of wind only to fall down and tumble on each other as each of them tried to get up. Snow laughed as he watched as Sir Haymitch was trying to help them up as Prince Peeta was looking around to see where they are. As then Snow growled as he saw in his crystal ball that the fairy prince had come to help them; Prince Finnick flu up to them as he said "The snow palace that belonged to the snow wizard Snow is a little ways up ahead. But we'll need to be careful when we approach it, he may have something do stop us from getting to Queen Katniss." Sir Haymitch looked up as he said "Some of the guards have fallen. . . . . We need to get to somewhere safe from this gust of wind." Snow watched as Prince Finnick showed them a safer place to stay in. As Snow was going to take care of the pesky prince fairy; he noticed that the fairy looked back at both Sir Haymitch and Prince Peeta as he said "I can't stay here for long. . . . . My wings will freeze and break if I keep this up. . . . . I only have enough magic to head back to the kingdom. . . . . . I will tell my mother and Princess Prim of what is going on."

Snow watched as Haymitch nodded as if he understood what the fairy meant and watched the fairy prince fly away while they stayed in a cave to not only keep them safe from the gusting wind, but to keep them warm from the cold. Snow smirked as he said "I don't think so Sir Haymitch" as then he snapped his finger and waved his hand over the crystal ball. One of the guards looked up to see something in the shadows as he yelled out "Sir Haymitch what is that?" Sir Haymitch looked at where the guards were looking at as he said "Everyone needs to be on guard. . . . . . There is something in here with us." As Haymitch was going to get closer to whatever it was that one of the guards saw, but then everyone heard a moaning from one of the guards say "I don't feel so good" as then everyone watched in horror as the one guard was turning into something that they had never seen before in their lives.

The one guard who was human was now grown; the man had white fur all over his body, his armor was ripped off his body, and he was much taller over shadowing the men. Sir Haymitch stepped back from the creature that was in front of them as one of the guards said "Runaway" as the creature growled at them and started to attack them like a wild animal. Everyone ran out of the cave as Sir Haymitch had a cross bow with him and pointed at the creature as he said "I'm so sorry Pitchmen" and then shot the creature but the creature went back into the cave. Peeta went up to Haymitch as he said "Was that a yeti? You don't think" Haymitch looked at Peeta as he said "Yes, Snow is putting all the stops to make sure we don't get to Queen Katniss." Peeta looked at where Prince Finnick had shown them he said "Well Finnick did say that it was this way right" Haymitch looked in the direction that Finnick had said "He will have set traps for us Peeta, we'll have to be careful everyone we need to press on." One of the guards said "But with what happened to Pitchmen what if the snow wizard is going to do the same thing to us like he did with Pitchmen" Haymitch said "Look I don't know if Snow will do something or if he will but what I do know is that he has our queen and we need to save her."

Snow smirked at how much Haymitch wanted to save Katniss and how much that poor Prince Peeta wanted to save his love. Snow had to laugh as he said "Snow of wind, ice of air, make these men freeze in your stare" the minute he said that a blizzard appeared pushing through the forest of the path where the men were going to go through to get to his palace. Haymitch looked up to see that blizzard was coming as he said "Everyone take shelter" as everyone did in a another nearby cave and as the snow fell fast no one was safe from the storm. Then Snow snapped his fingers again making an avalanche appear out of nowhere and went straight to the cave where the men were being hind as Peeta said "Avalanche we need to get to higher ground fast". Everyone did as they all got out of the cave and up the hill to higher ground. Sadly some of the guards were dragged in to the snow that was coming for them; as then Peeta noticed that something was falling out of the sky as it looked like a snowball as he pushed Haymitch out of the way only to be hit by it and falling to his doom. Haymitch screamed out "Peeta" as Peeta disappeared from Sir Haymitch's sight in to the abyss of the snow. Snow smirked now knowing that he had finally made sure that no one was ever to come to his palace to save his bride to be. Snow continued to enjoy his win as he smiled at his handy work.

 _ **In the forest**_

Haymitch knew that no one could survive from something like that, but something deep down in him told him that Peeta would be okay. After all he did help get their queen back before, sadly now Haymitch had to head back to the kingdom to tell Prim the bad news of not being able to bring her sister home. One of the guards said "What do we do sir? Should us" Haymitch looked at one of these guards as he said "We have no choice but to head back home. Once we're well rested and are able to head back here then we will save our queen. I will be the one to tell our princess the bad news." One of the guards nodded as he walked away from Haymitch as he whispered into the abyss "Good luck Peeta you'll need it." As then all of the guards and Haymitch walked back into the direction of where the Northern Kingdom laid to tell Princess Prim the bad news.


	15. Chapter 15: Katniss becomes

Hi everyone so sorry for putting this up so late; I've been busy with writing other stories and looking for a job, and also that I've been on vacation this past summer so I didn't really have time to put on another chapter for this story. Not only that but I've been trying to figure out how I want the story to go so bear with me on the story. Now I want everyone to know that this chapter will have **sex in this chapter,** I repeat **this chapter will have sex in it** so if you have a problem with that then you don't have to read this chapter if you don't want to. But if you don't mind that kind of thing then go right ahead and read on other then that I would like to thank everyone for reading this story so far. And like before in other chapters I don't own Frozen, or The Hunger Games. So on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15: Katniss becomes the very sex doll that Snow wants**_

 _ **In Katniss's room**_

Katniss woke again only to see that she was in her room again; she knew that Snow had to have put her in this room, but sadly Katniss couldn't remember as to what the reason behind her being in her room. As she got out of bed she felt odd like she could feel something tingle in side of her that she couldn't explain. Katniss fell to the floor and grasped the bed for support as she looked up to see that Snow was in front of her and next to him was his pet snow leopard Glimmer. He walked into the room with Glimmer following behind him as he closed the door behind him. Katniss looked up at him as she said "What did you do to me? Why do I have a tingling feeling inside of me?" Snow went up to her as he said "Oh I gave a gift to you, and I have some great news for you my dear." Katniss look up at Snow oddly as he continued again "Your prince tried to come save you my dear. . . . . Along with your head knight Sir Haymitch and your guards. . . . . . . . I took care of them" Katniss looked away from Snow only for a second as she said "You monster" as Snow forced Katniss to look at him as he said "You will be long to me and no one else" Katniss looked away from him again.

Snow made Katniss look at him as he said "Now I want to see you put on a show for me. Glimmer come" Katniss looked at the snow leopard closely as his pet came up to him; then he snapped his fingers and Katniss watched as the snow leopard turned into a beautiful young girl her age. Katniss noticed that the girl had white blond hair like her and her eyes were an icy blue but Katniss noticed that the girl was wearing snow leopard pelts. A bra pelt that looked like it was small and a skirt that came up to her thigh that would give that impression that she wanted sex all the time. Katniss tried to get up again but Snow said "Now, now my dear you need to have fun with yourself. Oh what my pet" Katniss looked at Glimmer as she said "Oh master let me pleasure her, let me show the Snow Queen what I can do. What do you say master I'll get her ready to wet the floor with her juices?" Katniss watched in horror as the evil snow wizard nodded as Glimmer went up to Katniss.

Glimmer purred into Katniss's ear as she said "I like doing it on the bed if you don't mind" as if Katniss was being controlled by puppet strings her body obeyed as she stood up from the floor and then got on the bed waiting for her next instructions. Glimmer got on the bed as she scooted up to Katniss as she undid Katniss's top of her dress exposing her breasts to Glimmer; as then Glimmer undid her top making her breasts bounce free from the tight pelt bra she was wearing, which made Katniss realized that Glimmer had the same bust size as her. Glimmer lean down as she licked Katniss's tits make her yup at the feel of her licking them. After a while Glimmer moved from licking them to sitting up and putting her hands on Katniss.

Glimmer massaged Katniss one breast while her other hand was massaging her pussy; Glimmer moved her finger around and around on Katniss's womanly bud. Katniss tried to hide the noises that were coming from her mouth but it was becoming so hard to focus with Glimmer massaging her like crazy. Katniss looked away from Glimmer as she noticed that Snow was smirking at her for a while now that she didn't realize that Glimmer had snuck in a vibrating toy into her pussy. Katniss gasped at the feel of the vibrating toy; she arched her back and cried out "OH" as she felt it massaged her from the inside. Glimmer pushed the toy farther as Katniss moaned and bounced on it. Moving in and out of it making her breasts bounce in time with her. As then Glimmer slid the other end of it making them connected to each other. Both girls bounced in and out of the toy making loud juicy noises which made Snow smirk even more. Both girls moaned, bounced, and massaged each other. Glimmer kissed Katniss passionately as Katniss kissed her back as both girls felt the toy getting smaller and smaller until it disappeared as both of them could feel their pussies touching each other.

Katniss slid her finger into Glimmer's pussy and massaged it making Glimmer moan out "OH yes Katniss, yes that's it make me wet" which made Katniss go faster as Glimmer slid her hand into Katniss's pussy and massaged her as well. This went on for hours and hours until both of them screamed out "Aah OOH" as then both of them hit their climax which made them fall to the bed. Katniss gasped out "I feel ever so wet" Glimmer smirked at her as she said "That's the idea, and now I'll take my leave so master can have you. After all it's his turn now" as then Katniss watched as Glimmer got off the bed and walked seductively to Snow. Glimmer bent down to whisper in his ear as she said "She's all yours" as Snow snapped his fingers turning Glimmer back into a snow leopard and as Katniss watched as the animal went to her bed as the snow leopard went to sleep.

Snow walked over to Katniss as he said "Now my sweet let me see the sweet juices that you gave to Glimmer" Katniss did as Snow had asked as she spread her legs out showing him the wetness that was coming out of her. He smirked as he snapped his fingers again making him naked to her see his manhood. Katniss blushed at the 11 inch dick that was in front of her but only moaned out "Is my master going to put that dick inside me now" Snow smirked even more as he said "Yes, my sweet I am." Snow slid right into Katniss as they started a rhythm of pumping in and out of each other.

With every wild passion Katniss toke with Snow the more he saw that Katniss was losing herself; he smirked even more as he watched the light in her eyes were fading from that fire that would take care of the kingdom to now a sexual need for him. It went on for hours to no end as Katniss arched her back making her legs push up while he pumped into her as Katniss sexually screamed out "OH yes Daddy Snow, yes, yes, yes, please take me. . . . . . Take me now, OOH" as then they both hit their climax making Snow lay next to Katniss on the bed.

The smell of sex was in the air as Katniss looked at him as she seductively said "Does my love want round two, because I'm still horny for you." Snow smiled as he said "As you wish" he watched as Katniss got on top of him as she bounced on his dick. He started to move in time with her watching every beautiful move she took. Every bounce from her breasts as he watched them jiggle when she moved and watching her moan as she did them. Katniss let her hands move to her breasts as she massaged them as she moved in time with Snow. Tickling them, rubbing them as she moved making her feel wetter every time she did this; that is when Snow went faster which only made Katniss go faster too. Once again both of them had hit their climax; Katniss lay next to Snow and fell asleep only to hear him say "Sweet dreams my love" before he fell asleep. In the end Snow finally got Katniss to where he wanted her, and made her into a sex doll that he wanted. He had made her into his queen and not the queen of her kingdom anymore.


	16. Chapter 16: Peeta gets saved

I don't own Frozen, or The Hunger Games. Here is the next chapter and I'm really sorry for putting this up so late. I've been busy with other stories and I was trying to think where I was going with this so I'm sorry for that.

Also there is another reason why I haven't putting this chapter up is because I have a job at Macy's Logistics and Organization as a Seasonal Warehouse Associates as a packer. My days for working are Wednesday-Saturday from 8:00 a.m. to 4:30 p.m., but it's not peak season yet so right now my days for working varies but the time has been 8:00 a.m. to 2:00 p.m. I don't know if I'll be able to put on a another chapter for this story, but I just want you to know that I'm not giving up on this story.

I will probably be thinking of somethings as to where this story is going to go, it'll probably be a while before I post another chapter to this story and I apologize for that. I am also trying to not put so much sex in this story so I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to do that so bare with me on that. Also I do want you guys to leave comments/suggestion because I really do like hearing from you guys on what you think of the story so far, it helps me if I need to add or fix something to it. So once again on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16: Peeta is saved by the mountain people**_

 _ **Somewhere in the bottom of the forest**_

Peeta was in the snow laying there with his eyes closed as a voice was coming towards him saying "Hey I found someone" as the another person stood next to the other one while saying "Oh may we need to get him out of here. And get him some where warm." As then Peeta was being pulled by two strangers that found him near the edge of the mountains. With Peeta lying in the carrier that the two people did one of them said "Do you think he's a prince? I mean he's got that royal clothing on, you know the armor and everything." The other one responded back with "Well I think so, but once we get him into the cabin then we'll find out" the two people finally got Peeta to their cabin in the woods. They even took all his wet clothes off and put on some warm clothing as Peeta slept away for what had just happened to him.

Peeta woke up in strange place made of wood and as he sat up he noticed that he was on a bed. He looked up to see a young girl looking at him kindly as she said "Here have some soup it will keep you warm." Peeta took the soup as he ate some of it as he looked up at the girl as he said "Would you mind if I ask you where am I and who are you?" The girl nodded as she said "My name is Clover and this is my father's cabin his name is Jim. We were going hunting for food when we spotted you at the edge of the forest. We notice that you were wearing royal stuff on so we had to take them off and put them near the fire to get them dry. Once you are ready come down and see my father he wants to talk to you." Peeta nodded as he watched Clover walk out of the room leaving him to finish his soup that Clover and her father gave him.

Peeta ate the soup for a while as he got done with the bowl he put it on the nightstand and got out of the bed he was in. Then he walked into the bathroom before he went down the stairs to see Clover and Jim. He went to the nightstand and took the bowl with him. He went down the hallway and down the stairs to see Clover and Jim sitting on at the table talking to each other.

Peeta went to the sink of the place as Jim said "You don't have to do that Prince Peeta." Peeta looked back at Jim as he said "No it's okay I want to do it. And besides look at this as a way for me to thank you for saving me from the cold" Jim nodded as if he understood what Peeta was saying. Peeta took care of his bowl by cleaning the bowl and spoon with soap and water. After he got done with cleaning the bowl that his soup was in he sat next to Clover as Jim said "So Prince Peeta why were you in the woods?" Peeta looked at Jim who looked just like Clover but a lot taller the Clover but the same height as him.

Peeta spoke in a kind tone "I was at Queen Katniss's palace, but sadly the queen got kidnap by an evil wizard. Her knights and I were out searching for her. But sadly there was an Avalanche and a big huge snowball that made me fall to my doom. But you already know the rest" as then he heard Clover and Jim gasped at what he just said. Peeta looked at them oddly as he said "What?"

Clover said "You were lucky to get out of that alive! Both my father and I know not to mess with the spirits of the forest. Or at least that is what we think they are, but if it's from that wizard then you are in for it now." Peeta looked at Jim as he said "You know Snow the snow wizard?" Jim replied back with "Not in person but from people in our village; they say that he lives up in the northern top of the mountains where no one goes. They say that he controls the wind, snow, and anything dealing with winter. Rumors have it that he has been looking for a bride to have as his wife. I guess that is why he took Queen Katniss huh" Peeta nodded as Jim shook his head as he said "I'm sorry but I don't think you can get her back."

Peeta spoke out "I have to get her back! Her kingdom needs her, and I love her. Can you at least help me out?" Jim sighed as he said "Look I don't want to lose anyone I care about, and even if you do go save her there is a chance that he probably had done something to Queen Katniss for her to not go back to you." As then Jim got up from his spot and walked out of the room; Peeta looked at Clover as he said "Is something wrong with your father?" Clover looked at Peeta as she said "Well Snow killed my mother by turning her into an ice sculpture. He walked by and my mother was picking wood from the back of the yard. As he noticed that our mother was standing her ground he didn't like it so he snapped his fingers and my mother was turned into ice. My father ran out there crying asking him why he did it, and the snow wizard just said 'He could do what he wanted'. My father was never the same after that" Peeta put his hand on Clover as he said "I'm so sorry, and I would understand if none of you want to help me."

Peeta got up from where he was and walked out of the room leaving Clover alone. Peeta thought about it as he knew that he could ask these people anymore help even though from them saving him from the cold. He knew that he had to get Katniss out of Snow's clutches. He would have to wait for them to fall asleep and he would go save his love Katniss. So for now Peeta went to help Clover with her chores and helping her father Jim with anything he may need around the cabin.


	17. Chapter 17: Haymitch tells Prim

_**I don't own Frozen, or the Hunger Games I only did this for fun. So sorry for putting this up so late and for the warning thing to be so different I had a lot of writer's block and the fact that I had been working on different stories too. Also I'm sorry for this being short like I said before I had writer's block so I couldn't think of any thing else for this story without making it too raunchy. Just like before please leave a comment/suggestion to it I really do like hearing what you guys think and now on with the story.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17: Haymitch tell Prim the sad news**_

 _ **At the palace**_

Haymitch and the rest of the royal guards were walking home going through the gates of the northern court yard to where the palace was at. Haymitch looked up knowing full well that he would have to tell Prim the bad news that they couldn't bring her sister Queen Katniss back home. Cinna was the one to greet them first in front of the palace as he said "Did you find her?" All Haymitch could do was shake his head no as Cinna said "What about Peeta? Why isn't he with you" Haymitch went up to Cinna as he said "He fell off a cliff because there was an avalanche after us? It's a really long story and we would really like to come into the palace if you don't mind to rest for a bit before we go out again to find the queen."

Cinna could see the defeat in Haymitch's eyes as he said "Come on I'll put you near the fire to warm you up" as then Cinna took Haymitch and the rest of the guards in to the palace to get warmed up. As they walked through the place Cinna finally took Haymitch and the guards that were the rest from the trip in front of the fire place in the throne room. Cinna sat next to Haymitch as he said "What are we going to tell Prim? She'll be so unhappy to hear something like this, and what's worse as to what happen to Peeta." Haymitch nodded as he said "Yes, even King and queen Mellark will be very unhappy to hear that their son had fallen off the cliff. But I can't believe that Peeta is dead" Cinna nodded again as he said "I agree, he's very strong and he's the one that helped Katniss and Prim get back together again. He could have found a cabin nearby and got warm there."

As then Prim and Effie appeared in the throne room as Prim ran up to Haymitch as she said "Sir Haymitch have you found my sister? Oh I can wait to tell my sister that I helped with the leaders and Prince Peeta I want to tell them myself." Haymitch sighed as he looked up at Prim while he motioned for the princess to sit next to him. Prim did as Haymitch looked at her sad as he said "Prim I'm afraid I have some very bad news about Queen Katniss and Prince Peeta."

Prim looked at Haymitch sweetly as he continued "I'm sorry to say that we didn't find Queen Katniss and something happened to Prince Peeta" Prim gasped as she said "You didn't find my sister, but what happened to Prince Peeta" Haymitch sighed as then one of the guards of the palace said "It is true we couldn't find Queen Katniss there was a blizzard with a avalanche which took Prince Peeta with it. We don't even know if he's okay or not" Prim looked at them shocked as she cried out "No not Prince Peeta, he said he'd helped you find my sister. I won't believe that he's dead, he can't be dead" as then everyone watched as Prim went to the window watching the poor beautiful princess looking out into the window like they were watching a ghost but knew that she was a alive.

"I know that Prince Peeta is an alive and I know he's going to save my sister just like he promised. I'll see her again I just know it." Haymitch got up from his chair as he walked over to Prim while saying "Yes, I believe in my heart that Prince Peeta is alive and that he will find Queen Katniss." It was then both Haymitch and Prim looked out into the distance hoping for some kind of miracle that both Peeta and Katniss would find each other and would come back home to them.


	18. Chapter 18: Snow pleasures Katniss

I don't own Frozen, or The Hunger Games. Here is the next chapter of the story, and so sorry for putting this up late. I've been putting in a lot of sex in it and I hope you all will like this. I sort of did this chapter at first but then changed my mind and did the other one first the one dealing with Haymitch and Prim then did this one. I've been trying to figure out some way to put sex in this story without putting so much into it. To be honest it's been hard because of how I have Snow acting like an evil jerk and that I just want him to you know really like sex a lot.

 ** _Warning: This chapter will have a lot of sex in it, so if you have a problem don't read it. It will have masturbation, sex toy play, female making out, and blow jobs so if you have a problem with it then don't read it. Stop from here, but if you don't have a problem with it then go right ahead and read the chapter. But just remember that you have been warned._**

I know that I haven't been paying enough attention to this story, and I'm so sorry for those of you who have continued to read this story that I haven't been writing it. I've written other stories that are on this site and I've been focusing on that. I think that I might end this real soon because that I've been focusing on the other stories then this one. I haven't really decided on it yet, but I would really like to hear what you guys think so far of it so please leave a comment/suggestion to it.

Also I haven't decided on it yet but I've been writing a 'Guardians of the Galaxy' story and I don't know if I'll post it or not. So please tell me what you think if I should or shouldn't post a story like that. So now on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18: Snow pleasures Katniss**_

 _ **In Snow's throne room**_

After the couple of days that followed Snow was starting to see Katniss become the sex vixen that he wanted; he would see her wear revealing dress that were showing off her cleavage and the way she would bend down to get something was making him happy to see that she was now his and no one else's. Snow looked as his now beautiful queen as he said "Katniss" Katniss looked at him as she said "Yes my love" Snow looked into Katniss's eyes as he said "I was wondering if you would do me the honor of".

As then one of Snow's guards came running up to him as he said "Sir I'm sorry there is something I need to tell you" Snow turned to his guard as he said "What! What is it that you just have to tell me that damn so important! Can't you see I'm trying to ask Katniss something?" One of the guards smirked at him as he said "We got him" Snow smiled back as he said "The one guard that was with Sir Haymitch" both guards nodded as Snow turned to Katniss as he said "I have to go take care of something my dear I'll be back I promise." Katniss giggled as she said "Okay but don't be long" as then both Snow and Katniss kissed passionately as they stopped which is when Snow followed the two guards that he have to the dungeons that he had in his palace.

 _ **In the icy Dungeons**_

Snow walked in to see that one of Katniss's guards was chained to the wall and looking down at the snow wizard Snow looked at his one guard as he said "So where did you find him?" The one guard said "We found this man walking around the palace. . . . . He must have not gone back with Sir Haymitch and the others. He looks pathetic" Snow nodded in agreement as he said "If he was here looking for Queen Katniss then we can't let him go" as then the one guard came in as he said "My lord your love Queen Katniss wants to see you right now. She's getting so horny that she's wetting the floor with her pussy".

Snow looked at his one guard as he said "Tell my queen that she can play as long as she likes, but bring Glimmer in here." The one guard nodded as he left while the other one helped the one guard that was in Katniss's kingdom up as Snow said "So you think that you could find your queen did you?" The man spoke in a shaky voice "No I wasn't trying to find the queen. Please just let me go I won't tell anyone where you live or even if the queen is here. I don't want anything to deal with what's going on." Snow smirked as he said "Oh I know you won't" as then Glimmer came in sniffing the floor as she picked up her master's scent and then went to him rubbing his leg.

Snow snapped his finger as the man watched as the snow leopard turned into a hot sexy woman with a snow leopard pelts on her body. Snow looked at Glimmer as he said "I need you to make sure this man here gets what he deserves. Make sure that he doesn't remember anything" Glimmer smirked back as she whispered in her master's ear "Don't worry I'll make him pee in his pants so bad that he'll act like a little baby after this. Go give your queen to sex that she needs." Snow smiled as he started to walk out of the dungeon with the other guard walking beside him leaving Glimmer with the one guard and the man that was in Katniss's kingdom.

Glimmer walked up to the one guard as she said "It's okay I got this" the one guard nodded as he said to the man next to him "You're going to have one heck of a show." As he stood in the side of the room while Glimmer stood in front of the man as she said "So you thought you came here to be a hero to save your queen." The man got nervous as he said "No I didn't I swear" but Glimmer wasn't going to hear any of it.

Glimmer took off her pelt top letting her breasts come free bouncing making the man drool at the site of them as Glimmer placed her hand down into his pants as she said "Now let see you piss your pants" as then the man watched in glory as Glimmer started the process to turning the man into a baby.

 _ **In Katniss's room**_

Katniss was already on the bed rubbing herself with only her stockings on and massaging her one breast. Rubbing her bud as she could feel the wetness from her crotch was making her moan and cue at the feel of her fingers massaging it. She lifted herself up on the bed and down as she kept doing it feeling the wetness the noise that made her go faster on herself which only made her want more of it. As then she heard the door open as she screamed out in pleasure "I'm not done yet please leave me alone so I can get done with my pleasuring."

"It's okay my love it's only me, oh my look at how wet you're becoming. You've already soaked up the bed" Katniss looked up to see Snow looking at her hungrily as she giggled out "OH I didn't know it was you oooooooo" as then Snow watched as Katniss stopped what she was doing got off of the bed and walked over to him. Katniss took his hand and placed in right under her crotch as she spoke seductively "Make me wet master, make me wet. I want you to play with me" Snow smiled as he said "You want me to play with your pussy" Katniss nodded as Snow took her back to the bed and laid her back down as he took off all of his clothes leaving him naked.

He slid his fingers in to Katniss's crotch as he said "OH my wet little minx, my naughty little minx" as then he rubbed her all around her pussy making her moan. Snow could feel himself getting hard as if he didn't have to say anything as Katniss started to move her hand on to his penis as she rubbed his shaft up and down. Both of them moaned in passion as they went faster and faster until they hit their release.

Snow gasped out "That was beautiful but now why don't we do round two" without even telling her Katniss got off of the bed and positioned herself in front of the bed with her firm butt in the air as she said "Pussy time" Snow smirked as he said "Oh yes pussy time" as he got off of the bed and went in front of her butt. Snow shoved his penis up into Katniss's ass as she stood right up as she moaned out "OOOOOOOOH master's so big" then started to hump in time with each other. Snow grabbed her breasts as he massaged him as she moaned and cued. Snow whispered in her ear "Marry me Katniss, and I'll do this to you for the rest of your life." Katniss couldn't even think anymore as the pleasure was going to her head as she screamed out in pleasure "OH yes, yes master, yes more, give me more, I want more of this. . . . . . OOOOOOOOOOH yes I will marry you master, yes OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH" as then Katniss could feel Snow's dick massaging her deeper as she moaned and cued.

Snow went faster and faster as did Katniss. Soon Katniss gasped out "Oh I'm coming, I'm going to get to my climax really soon master." Snow continued to go faster as he whispered to Katniss "Go ahead let it. . . . . . OUT" the minute he said that Katniss screamed in passion as they both hit their climax. Still holding on to the bed Katniss looked at her lover as she said "My pussy won't stop leaking" as then Snow pulled his dick out of her to see what she meant as he smirked at the now puddle of juices that was coming underneath her. Snow whispered out "Oh does my pet love her juices coming out of her" Katniss giggled as she said "Well my pussy is still leaking from that round we had, are we going to go to round three" as then a guard knocked on the door as Snow yelled out "What can't you see that I'm trying to pleasure my soon to be wife right now!"

The guard walked up to both Snow and Katniss as he said "I'm sorry but I've come to tell you that Glimmer is done with the man now." Snow sighed as he whispered to Katniss "I'm sorry for this my love I have to take care of something, but please continue to pleasure you. . . . . Here this should help you" as then Snow waved hand as a toy penis appeared as he gave it to Katniss as she kissed him passionately while whispering back to him "Thank you master" and then got back on the bed playing with herself.

Snow looked at his one guard as he said "Let's go" but the guard stopped him as the guard said "Um sir" then Snow realized that he was still naked as he hurried to get a robe and then said "Now let's go" as then both the guard and Snow left Katniss's room for Katniss to keep playing with herself.

 _ **In the dungeon**_

Snow walked into the dungeon to see something as the one guard that came with him said "Glimmer had already done it sir." Snow then saw Glimmer standing there coolly as she said "How was our queen master? I've heard she's been so busy playing with herself."

Snow walked up to her as he said "Not now, oh my" as then he looked down to see a baby sitting on his clothes cueing and giggling. Glimmer smirked as she said "Oh he really loved our little play time; he peed himself completely as I rubbed him hard. I hope it's to your liking" Snow smirked as he said "Yes, I think he needs a good busty girl to give him so much loving that he gets himself completely." Snow snapped his fingers and a snow woman appeared as Snow said "Please take this baby and give him the full treatment" the woman nodded as she pick up the baby and took the baby with her while it sucked on the snow woman's boobs.

Glimmer smiled as she said "He won't remember anything now, so did she say yes to your proposal" Snow smirked as he said "Yes, well more like yelled it out in passion." Glimmer looked at her master as she said "So what do we do now that she said yes. You know that Haymitch isn't going to stop until he gets her back" Snow smiled even more as he said "Don't worry about him I've put a snow drift on Katniss's castle so that way no one will be able to get out of that. Besides it is too late Katniss has already sarcoma to her desires of sex. She won't even remember anyone after this."

Glimmer sighed as Snow said "I'm sorry do I bore you" as Glimmer said "It's just I was sort of hoping to have some fun with Katniss before you turn me back into a snow leopard again." Snow smirked as he said "Then come with me and I'll show you what our Katniss has been doing." Glimmer took Snow's hand as he lead her out of the dungeon and back into Katniss's room.

 _ **Back in Katniss's room**_

Katniss continued to push the toy in and out of her as she felt her walls of her pussy contract round the toy. Katniss gasped in pleasure as then she looked up to see Glimmer smiling at her making Katniss excitedly get up from the bed still having the toy inside of her as she said "Glimmer". Glimmer walked over to Katniss as she said "Oh have been busy fucking herself. Oh how much I missed fuddling your tits" Katniss giggled as she said "Play time" as Glimmer said "Play time."

Snow walked in as he closed the door to Katniss's room then sitting in the chair while watching the two girls make out with each other giving him a show that he always wanted.

Katniss started to kiss Glimmer passionately as did Glimmer as both girls fuddled each other like crazy. They made out with each other with feeling their breasts, and their pussies of each other. Glimmer moaned as she felt Katniss massaged her pussy making her get wetter and Katniss could feel Glimmer massage her pussy as well. Finally both of them had hit their climax as both of them screamed in unison as both of their juices followed on to their hands drenching it. Snow smirked at the site as both ladies fall a sleep on the bed, so he went up to the bed as he whispered "Now sleep my beauties and tomorrow we'll have even more fun." Then he turned Glimmer into a snow leopard and had her at the edge of the bed. Snow then laid on the bed next to Katniss sleeping with her and Glimmer at the edge of the bed.


End file.
